


*OLIVER*

by Marmar2012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, AU Penelope, Beauty and Beast, F/M, Rating May Change, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar2012/pseuds/Marmar2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born with the face of a pig, a young man Oliver Queen spends his life as a virtual prisoner in his parents mansion. Believing that the only way to break the curse is to marry one of his own kind, unfortunately easier said than done, as Oliver meets a number of potential prospects, none seem too eager to become the bride of a pig face man. Oliver is just about to give up hope, until one day he meets a young blonde woman with a vibrant personality, who may be able to see past his less than appealing nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!  
> I LOVE movie fusion fics, so I thought why not give it a try. You do not need to see the movie to understand the Fic, I hope.   
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. (I'm so sorry)   
> This is just the intro, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters or the movie

 Oliver Queen’s parents were born into the good life. Old money, Blue Blooded, high society elites. They were known for playing hosts to king and queens and other powers that be, they were used to gracing the pages of the society columns so they welcomed the attention that followed the birth of their first born, not believing in the stories that were told from generations before them. Legend had it, there was a curse on the Queen family.

* * *

_Oliver’s great-great-great-grandfather Ralph had an affair with one of the servant girls. . . Clara. Clara was not beautiful in a traditional sense, but she was kind and loved deeply, and had a slight skin disorder. Who was soon eating for two. When Sir Ralph told his family of his plans to marry Clara, their disdain for said plans, made the young man realized how foolish he had been. So, Sir Ralph married someone more suitable to inherit the Queen name. When the news of Sir Ralph marriage reached the poor servant girl, she fell off a cliff. Now, Clara’s mother or otherwise known as the town witch, showed up to the Queen mansion one evening, determined to give these Blue Bloods a taste of their own cruelty. She scattered about animals’ guts on the front lawn and declared that the Queen’s descendants will suffer, just as her only descendant had suffered. After Sir Ralph, and his children’s children are long gone and forgotten, the curse will enact by the sixth generation. The witch commanded that the next first born son to come out of the sixth generation, in the Queen family will be born with a face of a pig. In her raspy voice she chanted over and over again “Only when one of your own kind claims this son as their own ‘till death do they part’ will the curse be broken.”_

Time passed, people moved on, the Queen family had children of their own, and their children, had children. They dwell in their wealth and power, while they attempt to put the curse behind them, though was never far from their thoughts.

Finally born to Ella and Roland Queen Wilhern a beautiful baby boy. With the result of this birth the fear of the curse that had haunted the Queen family for nearly a century was all forgotten. Of course, what the Queens did not know then, was that Ella did not give birth to a Queen she had given birth to a. . . Jones. Which means the first born son of the sixth generation in the Queen family was none other than Oliver Jonas Queen.

Upon Oliver’s arrival the Queens were filled with an overwhelming sensation of confusion and panic. Robert and Moira always knew the day their child was born would be, the day their life would change forever, what they did not know was their life would change for the worse and not the better. With Oliver’s birth came many questions, is his deformity permeant? What does this mean for the Queen empire? Is Oliver truly cursed or is this a sort of cruel joke? What kind of life would they lead with a son like Oliver?

One thing was for certain Robert Queen did not believe in the curse, even after speaking with the eldest relative in the family who heard about the Queen's misfortune. Great aunt Caroline only confirmed what Robert already knew about the curse, since he was a child he was told of the story of Grandfather Ralph, never consider it worth more than a story about a vindictive woman. Robert was the kind of man that did not believe in curses, legends, or fate, he believed in facts and numbers that it could only be real by presenting solid evidence, it is this way thinking that has allowed Robert to be an excellent businessman and thrive through life. According to Robert his son has deformity that needs to be change, and it was not going to be the end of some silly curse to make things right. No, what would cure his son will be the modern sciences and technology at his disposal.

Robert and Moira Queen scour the globe looking for the best surgeons to fix their son, the outcome was the same with every doctor; the risk of surgery would result in dire consequences, any attempt of removing the snout would be unfeasible.

The Queens were running out of options and as much as Robert wanted to believe in logic and reasoning in Oliver’s situation, he just couldn’t. He could not believe that his son could look so hideous, he wanted to believe that Oliver will grow out of it, he wanted to believe that people were not judge by appearances, that his son could run a multibillion dollar company with a face that grotesque. He wanted to go against the stigma that Blue Bloods are “shallow and cruel” but the truth was, all the plans and dreams he had for his son had evaporated the moment he saw his son for the first time. The curse had to be real, because if the curse is real then there's a chance. A chance for his son to be whole again. Oliver could be just like everyone else. If this is a curse, then all hope is not lost, he could still hold onto those sweet dreams and plans for his son.

The Queens discussed in length about what they were going to do, keeping Oliver hidden the best they could, but they knew it was only a matter of time before the press got restless and demanded to see the face that has caused so much trouble.

They were right, about a month after the Queen's returned from searching and receiving professional opinions on how to assist Oliver, a young and eager reporter by the name of Wilson aimed to reveal the child to the public. Wilson managed to sneak into the mansion and hide in one of the coat closets, camera in hand ready to snap a photo of the child. Sadly, for Wilson he did not anticipate the wrath of Moira Queen. When Moira recognized the reporter, she throws the closest thing in arms reach, which so happened to be a crystal glass vase hitting him straight in the face, she sent him to the hospital and threaten to press charges for trespassing. Slade Wilson lost an eye that day. Losing said eye, fueled Wilson’s thirst for vengeance, and he swore that he will one day exposed the Queen family.

After the Wilson incident Queens understood something had to be done about Oliver. For his protection of course. Respectively, like any good parents they faked Oliver’s death, and then had him cremated. They vowed to shield Oliver from prying eyes and find someone for Oliver to accept him for the way he is. Following Oliver’s Funeral was the dismissal of most of the household staff, with only the most loyal remaining. Where Queen Manor was once a place to host lavish parties for the elites of Starling City, or even held tours around the property during the summers it had become completely closed off to the outside world. This was the only way to ensure their privacy, and for Oliver never to get discovered before his time.

Oliver’s childhood was . . . unique, with his parents running Queen Consolidated and him not allowed to leave the mansion, it left very little room to interact with many people. The very few household staff that remained hardly spoke to him either out of fear of him or his parents, he really did not know. There was of course the exception, Rasia, who had been with the family since Robert was young, the Russian cook had always treated Oliver well. She was kind to him, and Oliver felt a sense of comfort whenever he was around Rasia as if in her eyes hes was the son she always wanted and for Oliver, it meant something. He would often spend his days in the kitchen with Rasia telling her of the things he learned and the places he would go, in turn she would share with him stories of when she was a little girl in Russia while she showed him how to make Borseht and Tula gingerbread. She also taught him the Russian language,claiming ladies love it when a man can speak more than one language. Oliver would shake his head and smile, truth be told Oliver loved having a secret language that only the two of them could understand. He enjoyed learning the language which he then aim to learn more languages, his father thought that was wonderful idea, he thought it would be a great advantage for Oliver in the corporate world, of course, once the curse is broken.

When Oliver wasn’t cooking with Rasia in the kitchen or dreading his studies, he was exploring the mansion, making up games along the way. Oliver hated staying in his room for too long he felt caged, trapped, a feeling that continue to linger throughout the years. Still Oliver found ways to entertain himself with games and activities he didn't mind being alone, not much anyway.

As Oliver grew out of adolescence and into adulthood his parents dedicated as much time as possible molding Oliver into the perfect suitor. Robert took it upon himself to teach Oliver what to expect from a Blue Blood woman and how she should be treated as such. Oliver’s parents ensure that Oliver understood what was expected of him as a Queen and Blue Blood so that once the curse was broken he would be accepted into society and claim his inheritance.

On Oliver’s 18th birthday his parents hired Thomas Merlyn, most 18 year olds get a car for their birthday, Oliver got a matchmaker.

“Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Queen I am the best at what I do, together we will find the perfect bride for your son.”

“Now then, where is Oliver?”

“Right here.” Oliver answered from behind

“Jesus!” Tommy yells while he steps away from him.

“You-you shouldn’t scare people like that, Oliver” Tommy says while straightening out his suit.

After he composed himself, the matchmaker gave Oliver a broad smile and said “ I can guarantee you Oliver, if I can’t find someone to break the curse no one can.”

Oliver gave a tight smile, and said “Thank you Tommy, I feel reassured already.”

 

After a few years of trial and error, the Queens realized some. . . ‘adjustments’ had to be made, first and foremost is security, they needed someone that understood privacy and could handle certain events discreetly.

A business associate recommended a former military man, who had just ended his tour and is looking for work in the private sector.

John Diggle became an excellent addition, he work well with the Queens and did not seem very bothered by Oliver’s appearance.

Another ‘adjustment’ that was made is the room which is used, when Oliver meets the potential candidates.

When they first started they would meet right away face to face, of course that only traumatizes the young women, they would always start running and screaming down the halls and out of the mansion, refusing to ever return.

It was then decided by the Queens and Tommy, that a One-way mirror should help meet and speak with these women. The women, however continued to run and scream but not as quickly as before.

Currently, Oliver is in the darken room awaiting for the next candidate, apparently their families are very close, though Oliver wouldn’t really know.

He looks at his watch counting down the seconds for when she will arrive, hoping to end this session quickly, though knowing Helena, that likely won’t be the case.

Oliver sighs, just as the door of the other side of the mirror opens.


	2. "I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born with the face of a pig, a young man Oliver Queen spends his life as a virtual prisoner in his parents mansion. Believing that the only way to break the curse is to marry one of his own kind, unfortunately easier said than done, as Oliver meets a number of potential prospects, none seem too eager to become the bride of a pig face man. Oliver is just about to give up hope, until one day he meets a young blonde woman with a vibrant personality, who may be able to see past his less than appealing nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!  
> Here is the next chapter, longer then the last.  
> I have a feeling my chapters are going to be inconsistent in terms of length, sorry about that.  
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine.(I'm so sorry)  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters or the movie

“Oliver?”

“Dear, Oliver. . . I’d given up all hope of ever finding a man who truly understands me.

I had given up all hope that is. . .

until I met you.”

Oliver closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, running a hand over his face. He could not help but wonder how much more of this he has to sit through.This is day three with Helena and Oliver has a strong desire to jump out the window, but knowing Dig he probably got them all shatterproof. The young beastlike man turns his attention back to the woman on the other side of the glass.

“You see. . . like you, I felt imprisoned most of my life.”

Oliver narrows his brow and says “Really? . . . By what?

Your good looks and your good name?”

“Yes, exactly”

Oliver lets out a humorless chuckle, “ No one ever seems able to see past that.”

“No one.”

Helena leans closer to the mirror “And Oliver, my dear Oliver . . .

Curse or no curse,

if I am more than my name and my face. . .

Well, then, surely you are more than yours?”

Helena places her hands on the one way mirror, and looks intently. “ Let me in” she half whispers,

“Oh, Oliver please let me in.”

Just then the side door opens,

Helena quickly straightens out her dress eagerly awaits for Oliver to walk through the door.

“Hi”

“What the . . .?”

Oliver steadily watches Helena as her face morphs from excitement to horrify, he begins to count off in his head awaiting to hear those three words, and Helena does not disappoint. She screams on the top of her lungs

“You’re a monster!

He’s a monster!

He’s a killer monster!”

Helena runs out of the room, down the main staircase, and out the door as quickly as humanly possible all the while shrieking “Help me!

Somebody help!

These people are crazy!”

 

Oliver waits a few minutes before exiting the meeting room himself, he made his way down the main staircase and into the west wing towards the basement taking off his shirt along the way. He enter the large built in gym he had installed a few years back and put on his gloves, he stretches his arms and neck a bit before grabbing the bar next to the ladder and beings to do a few reps. He figures he could do a few sets befor-

“Oliver!”

 _Well there goes that,_ Oliver thought as he tried to continue his workout.

“Oliver, what on earth were you thinking?”

“Dad”

“Don’t. Don’t even think about it.

Helena Bertinelli, Oliver.

Do you have any idea, how hard it was to get Helena Bertinelli over here?”

These days, Oliver’s father has been a bit more tightly wound than usual, the younger Queen, understands why his father is stressed. What with running a multi-billion dollar company and spending the rest of his time finding a wife for his less than attractive son in attempt to break a family curse because of the mistakes of his ancestors, that can stress anyone out.

Although Oliver believes his father’s less than cheery mood has more to do with, how much longer they have been trying to find a wife without success, then the actual curse itself. When his parents first hired Tommy, they truly believed that in a year’s time they would find someone to accept Oliver for the way he is. Unfortunately, after years of rejection his parents realized, Blue Blooded women, do not need to succumb to marrying a hideous man for fame and fortune, they already have all the fame and fortune they could ever want or need. For the most part, Blue Blooded women are well taken of by their families, they have a right to an inheritance, just as Oliver’s mother does, should she choose to leave his father she would be well taken of by the Dearden Family.

Though, this realization is not something that is openly discussed between the three of them, the younger Queen knows this is a constant thought of his parents.

When Oliver sees his mother enter the room, (she must have just gotten back from the store with Dig) and seemed as upset as his father is, so he stops his pull-ups on the ladder and hangs for a moment.

Robert points his finger at his son “Do you think I showed your mother my rash, on our third date?

No!

Of course not, I had the good sense to wait until after we were married!”

Oliver let go of the bar, jump to ground, “I didn’t show Helena my rash dad,

I showed her my face!”

Moira’s bottom lip trembles as she begins to cry,

“Are you happy? You’ve made your mother cry”

By this point Diggle and Tommy have already enter the gym as well and currently looking mildly angry towards Oliver.

Oliver goes and sits next to his mother and puts an arm around her, “I’m sorry mom”

“Oh Oliver, she really liked you” his mother answered sadly

“No mom, she really didn’t”

“No, it was your face she did not like, but you are not your face, you are not you you're, you're, you’re. . .

Somebody else inside, just waiting to come out.” she says as she continues to cry.

“This is all of grandfather Ralph’s fault, had he not slept with the help, we would not be having this conversation right now, he did this to us, to me.”

Robert sighs deeply “Come on Moira, let's see if we could find Helena before she tells anyone about Oliver.” Moira merely nods and follows her husband out of the room.

The other two young men in the room turns to Oliver with a knowing looks, Oliver sighs, “What?”

Tommy is the first to speak, “ Come on Oliver, do you know how hard I work to get Helena, there was a lot of groveling on my part.

Not to mention the favors I had to call in to the agency, to get to her before they matched her with someone else.”

“I’m sorry Tommy, it won’t happen again.”

Tommy snorts and answers sarcastically “yeah, sure it won’t”.

Oliver glances at Diggle, “What about you? You don’t even like Helena”

“That’s besides the point Oliver, I should have been here when you exposed yourself to her. It's my job to chase after these ladies and involuntarily invite them back to the house where they are legally gagged into secrecy, you know that”

Oliver nods his head in agreement. “ I’m sorry Dig.” and Oliver meant it, he wasn’t trying the make the guys job more difficult, he just couldn’t take Helena anymore.

“Besides, you know Tommy can’t keep up with these girls” Diggle says as he laughs at Tommy.

Tommy rolls his eyes and mutters “whatever”

Which only made Oliver laugh along with Diggle.

* * *

“A snout?”

Helena nods her head “and fangs too”.

She is currently at the police station, trying to get this pig-head man to understand how serious this is. There a monsterlike man out there who could be coming for her. She glanced around and saw the other officers snickering about her, which only fueled her anger.

“Look, I know what I saw, alright? Now, are going to the Queen Manor or not?”

“On what grounds? Ugly blind date.

Listen Lady, if being ugly were a crime, I’d have to arrest half the people in this city.” the officer responded

Helena takes a deep breath and tries again, “ I know what you’re thinking. The Queens, nice family right? That’s what I thought.

And when they mentioned the curse I thought that it was just a figure of speech. It’s not a figure of speech. And they’re not nice.

I’m telling you if I hadn’t gotten out of there when I did . . .

That monster, it would have eaten me alive.”

“Alright I heard enough! Get her out of here.”

One of the other officers grabs Helena’s arm and escorts her out of the station, “Wait!

you have to believe me, I’m not crazy!

As Helena was escorted out, Larry a reporter from the Starling City Sentinel had witnessed the whole affair. He eagerly left the police station, and went back the office to write an article that his editor would sure be interested in.

* * *

Robert and Tommy are currently in the main dining room, with a number of photos of young Blue Blood candidates spread out across the long table.

“Okay, well first there’s Allison Mcadams.”

“Good. Who else?”

“Jennifer. . .”

“Great”

“Mandy. . .”

“Fine.”

“. . . the Joker?”

“Fantastic, who else?

“You know Sir? Why don’t I just say, ‘Here’s twelve women. Trust me’.”

Robert’s sullenly ignore Tommy, “Terrific. Let’s talk about the dowry. I think we should double it.”

“If they can’t stand the sight of me now, what makes you think they will for double.”

Robert gives a disapproving look at his son “Not with that attitude”

“Oh , yeah it's my attitude” Oliver answers deadpan.

Tommy clears his throat, “Oliver you said you have an idea”

“It's more of a request.”

* * *

“Do you have any idea what a story like this will do to me?

What my father is going to do to me?”

“Well, that’s not really my problem.” Larry replied smugly

It’s been a few days since the ‘Queen incident’, and Helena is still shaken by it. She cannot believe she had wasted her time talking to that ‘Thing’, that will be the last time she associates herself with a matchmaking agency. Now she has deal with this God awful article, that paints her out to be a raving lunatic. News like this spreads like wildfire and if her father found out about this he would disinherit her, and then where will she be. Helena inhales deeply to best compose herself and tries very hard not to hurt this pathetic excuse of a man.

"Okay, I am not a delusional maniac. . . right?”, she smiles sweetly

“No, I am not. So either you print a retraction or so help me God I am going to rip your guts out, one gut out at a time.”

Larry quickly picked up the phone and called for security. By the time security arrived, Helena was ready to put Larry in a headlock,

they had tried to escort her out of the building but she resisted claiming "I’m telling you he was a pig.

A pig!

He had piggy snout and floppy ears.

I’m not crazy! Why won’t anyone believe me?”

Slade Wilson was working in his office when he heard the commotion outside his door, he went outside to see what was going on, when he notices who the young woman was speaking about he reacted quickly, “Wait, wait, hold on there, Jerry. I believe that young lady is with me”

Helena narrowed her brows in confusion, Slade took her hand in his said, “My name is Slade Wilson and I think I may have information that may be of use to you.”

 

“I gave my right eye for that story”.Wilson explains to Helena while they are sitting in his Camaro.

“I did not get anything in return. And that monster still gives me nightmares.” 

“I thought you never saw him?”

“Hmm. No, not the kid. His mother. I only caught a glimpse of the baby. I thought my head was playing tricks on me.” 

“Well, at least someone believes me.” 

“Unfortunately, my believing you isn’t going to do either one of us any good. We’re going to need some proof to clear both our names. You think you can get back in there?”

“Oh, I don’t know I mean. . . I guess I could tr-” right at that moment Helena hallucinated that ‘Thing’ gaze darken at her, right before ‘it’ was about to strike her.

_Oh, God_ she thought _that thing is making me crazy_.

She shiver at the very thought of stepping back into the mansion. No she won’t do it, she can’t.

“No.”

“Are you sure, I just need a photo of him” 

“I said no!”

“Alright, it’s alright. We’re just going to have to find someone who can.

Maybe we could hook them up with the agency that sent you.”

“No, no they only see old money, Blue Blood types, it’s part of the whole curse thing. I doubt we will find any Blue Bloods to help us, it’s not like they need the money.” 

Slade thought about that for a moment, “No. . . 

but down and out Blue Bloods do.”

* * * 

Diggle makes his way to the roof at the West Wing, where he knows he’ll find _him._ When he gets there, he inhales deeply taking in the sweet smells of roses,and for a moment to admire his surroundings. 

This greenhouse was lovely, but Diggle rarely came up here, he knew this was Oliver’s Sanctuary and didn’t want invade what little personal space he has.  Oliver had the greenhouse built about two years ago, his parents of course were skeptical afraid someone might see him, but he assured them he would only go out at night. Which then they reluctantly agreed. 

Dig thought it would be best to see how Oliver was doing, especially after their little ‘family meeting’ of the article that came out about Helena and her questionable sanity. Oliver of course brush it off as if the things she said about him did not affect him, but Dig could tell it had.

Diggle sees Oliver no more than a few feet away sitting on a bench looking at the view of the city, as he approaches he sees a beer bottle in his hand, he looks to the side and sees a few empty ones as well. 

“Hey, man.” Diggle says 

Oliver peel's his eyes away from the view and glances in Diggle’s direction. A wide smile crosses his face, “ Diggle!” he throws his hands in the air spilling little bit of his beer. 

“Opps”

Oliver gestures for Diggle to come over, he reaches down and picks up an unopened beer and hands it to Diggle. 

Diggle cautiously accepts it and takes a small sip. They are silent for a beat, then Oliver begins to chuckle and speaks up again, “What an awesome name Diggle is”.

Diggle stifles a laugh but cannot help the grin that spreads across his face. 

They both turn back to the city view, Oliver speaks up again but this time he doesn’t take his eyes away from the view “Sometimes when I’m out here, and I look out at the city I think about how people’s lives must be like. 

I can’t help but wonder what would my life be like if I wasn’t cursed. If I just grew up normal. Maybe things would have been better.”

Oliver takes a sip of his beer “I’m never going to find someone, am I?” 

John thought about Oliver’s question for a moment, The truth was he really does not know. Oliver has been at this for nine years now, and although Diggle has only been here for the last four he does have a pretty good idea of what Oliver has gone through. He wants to tell Oliver that he will find someone to break the curse, but he doesn’t want to give him false hope, so instead he tells him “ I hope you do”. 

It seems to be enough for Oliver because he smiles and mutters a ‘thanks’. 

Dig sets down his beer, reaches out to grab Oliver’s arm and pull him up, “Come on it's late, let’s get you to bed.”

Oliver smirks, “You got to take me to dinner first Dig”. 

This time Diggle dose laugh, before throwing Oliver’s arm around his shoulder and walking him to the door, “You going to have to take that up with my wife.”

* * * 

Slade walked into the greasy place, he usually avoids places like this, due to him being more of a health nut. He looks down at his note pad and the scribble name, that will hopefully help him in his quest for vengeance. He makes a beeline for the hostess podium and takes a quick glance at the name tag, perhaps if he can charm his way, he could get the information he needs. “

Hello, Iris” Slade gives the young woman his most charming smile. 

“Hi, welcome to Big Belly Burger, where we hope to fulfill all of your big belly needs.” Iris says with a smile. She then picks up a menu and points up her index finger, “party for one?” 

“Actually, I’m hoping to speak to someone who works at this fine establishment, her name is Felicity Darhk” 

Iris looks behind her to the main dining area, seemingly searching for the one in question. When she turns back to Slade she says, “Um, she pretty busy right now maybe it will be best if-”

“I’ll wait.”

“Okay” Iris leads Slade to an empty both to the side, “I’ll let her know you are here” 

“Thank you very much” 

As Slade awaits for this Felicity, he looks around, perhaps he could spot her himself, he first sees a young brunette who looks about Helena’s age, he cannot see her name tag but she looks pretty enough. He is also aware that he is not the only man to take notice of her, she seemed to drop an Object, maybe a pen, the men that are seated close to her don’t take their eyes off her arse as she picks up the pen,giving the men a winked as she walks away. It dawned on Slade that she may have done that on purpose, better tips, from the corner of his eye he see Iris approaching the brunette whispering something in her ear, but she does not go to his table. So, Slade moves on the next woman he sees an older woman, if he had to guess mid-thirties, she wore a large brown wool sweater over her uniform, her hair was askew, she wore no makeup, and she walked hunched over. Slade know this woman could not be Felicity or at least he hope she wasn’t, before Slade could look closer at the woman’s name tag, a young blonde with glasses appears right in front of him, she looked pleasant enough, but that uniform did her no favors. 

“Hi, welcome to Big Belly Burger, may I recommend the Big. Belly. Buster.” she take out her notepad from her back pocket, and the pencil behind her ear, ready to write down the order.

“Felicity?”

The young woman smiles brightly and points her pencil exaggeratedly across her name tag, “ that’s what the name tag says. Now, what can I get you?”

“Felicity, I'm not here to order food.”

“Oh?” 

“I have a proposition for you that I think will be of great interest to you, please have a seat” 

“Um, I’m really not supposed to be seating with the customers.” 

“It would be with it, I promise.” 

Felicity looked around at the seemingly empty restaurant, and decided to sit across from Slade, no doubt against her better judgement.

“Now then, My name is Slade Wilson and I have done a bit of research on you Felicity. I know that your life was no walk in the park, with you father leaving you and your mother at such a young age, having to be the one to handle things must have been difficult for you, maybe even make you angry. Maybe it's safe to assume that is where the incriminated record came into play.”

Felicity eyes widen, and Slade could see the fear in them. “What do you want?”

“I only want what’s mine, and seeing how you squander, the fortune your family has spent generations building” Slade reaches across the table for Felicity’s hand “maybe we could come to an understanding” he smiles smugly.

Felicity expression changes from shocked to anger, she snatches her hand away from Slade and says “You got the wrong girl.”

The young blonde gets up quickly and walks towards the exit, on the way out she tells Iris she is taking her 10 minute break. 

Immediately Slade follows suit, he makes his way through the exit and says “Hey, wait!”

Felicity whips around and points a small pink tube at Slade’s face and shouts “ Come any closer and I will pepper spray your ass!” 

Slade raises his hands in mock surrender “let me explain, I’m a reporter and I need your help to uncover the truth” 

“ I told you, you got the wrong girl”

“I’ll make it worth your while” 

Felicity snorts, and begins to walk again. 

“Is 15 grand worth your while?” 

Felicity pause and turns slightly, and stares at Slade. 

In turn Slade gives her a mischievous look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #2: when I writing this chapter, I kept thinking about Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory hence the title of this chapter :)


	3. "A person is smart. People are dumb."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born with the face of a pig, a young man Oliver Queen spends his life as a virtual prisoner in his parents mansion. Believing that the only way to break the curse is to marry one of his own kind, unfortunately easier said than done, as Oliver meets a number of potential prospects, none seem too eager to become the bride of a pig face man. Oliver is just about to give up hope, until one day he meets a young blonde woman with a vibrant personality, who may be able to see past his less than appealing nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!  
> I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos, comments and for those who had bookmarked and subscribed to this story.  
> It really means a lot, I honestly didn't think anyone would read it, let alone like it! :)   
> So this is the chapter a few people have been asking for, I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. (I'm so sorry) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these character or the movie.

Felicity is walking down Lexington and 4th towards the corner of 5th avenue where she is to meet with Mr. Wilson, after their conversation she took the liberty of doing a bit of her own research, of course, she could not acquire as much information as she would have liked, but she did find that Mr. Wilson is indeed a reporter from Starling City Sentinel and his credentials do show he was at one point a respectable reporter, however after the Queen incident his career is at an all time low.

She spots the aged yellow Camaro parked right where it should be, Wilson gets out of the car and waves her over, she quickly walks towards the car before she changes her mind and high tails it outta there. He opens the door to the passenger side and says,”Finally, I thought you weren't going to show.” in turn she gives a briefly reassured smile, “sorry, I had to go to work today.” she lied.

On the drive over to Queen Manor, they discussed what Felicity has to say and what to do once she’s there. Wilson reminds Felicity not to bring too much attention to herself the more unnoticed she is the better. He explains all he needs is a photo of the young Queen heir and that he would take care of the rest. As Wilson parks, his car alongside a black sedan, a block away from the Mansion Felicity asks. “I just have one question, how is it on a reporter’s salary can you afford to just give away fifteen thousand dollars?” Slade smiles and replies,”well aren’t you a smart cookie” when he sees Felicity unamused face he continues to say “we have a benefactor.”

As if on cue, A tall beautiful leggy model looking woman steps out of the black sedan, “you’re late.” she says clearly annoyed.

As they step out of their own vehicle Slade responses, “Well hello to you to Helena”

Helena gives Slade a forced smile and says,”Is this her?”

“Yes, Helena I would like you to meet Felicity.” Helena narrows her eyes and scrutinizes every part of Felicity’s appearance if her facial expression is anything to go by she does not look pleased. “This is the Blue Blood you have chosen to help us” she spat at Slade. “ You couldn’t get someone better than this.”

“Actually I think we got lucky”

“Really, how so?”

“Well, it’s not like there's a lot of poor Blue Bloods running around, willing to do anything for money.”

Felicity tries to interject by saying, “ OK, still here and to clarify, I wouldn’t do **anything** for money. I have my limits.”

Her words fall on deaf ears as Slade continues to speak, “Not to mention she is the right age and right physical type, she’s attractive enough.” By this point, Slade and Helena are having a silent staring contest, neither one of them willing to crack.

Felicity clears her throat, “Well, not that this isn’t a lovely conversation and incredible confidence booster but I think it’s time for me to do the thing. . . and by thing, I mean the secret mission to ‘expose the Queens’, not any other thing.”

Slade peels his eye away from Helena and points a finger at Felicity,”Right you are.” He opens his trunk, as he says “ I have something for you.” He hands her a white blazer, Felicity takes the item of clothing and gives Slade a confused look, “A blazer, you shouldn’t have.”

Slade smiles and takes the blazer back from Felicity, “Not just any blazer.” he opens the blazer showing the hidden camera, “ The camera is in the lapel, the rigging is in the sleeve. Here, put it on.” Felicity takes off her simple cardigan and puts on the blazer. “Look at that, it even goes with your dress. Now to snap a photo, you just raise either arm.”

Felicity raises both arms.

Click, Click

“Not now,” Slade says giving her an impatient look.

“Sorry.”

Slade sighs, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

“Alright then, we will be here waiting.”

* * *

It’s a short walk from where the car is parked to the mansion gates, which are huge by the way. Her heart begins to beat rapidly and her stomach is doing that flipping flopping thing like when you are on a roller coaster and about to make the big drop. This is the last time she listens to a man with an eyepatch who says he will give her fifteenth grand if she takes a picture of a man who is presumed dead and particularly considers a myth. Felicity is most definitely starting to feel out of her element, she doesn’t know what she is doing here, well she does know, but still, the old Felicity would never be doing something like this, but then again the old Felicity was never in the same situation she is now.

Felicity takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, once opened the first thing she sees is a large not unattractive dark skin man with kind brown eyes. He smiles warmly at her, she tilts her head in admiration and glances at his left hand only to find a gold ring for what could have been an otherwise naked finger. Felicity sighs and thinks that’s a shame. The handsome man’s brows raise in surprise, as she comes to realize she had said that out loud. An embarrassed Felicity closes her eyes, and exhales loudly, “that came out wrong, not that I'm implying, I-I would never . . . I’m sure you two are very happy together.” The man’s smile brightened, he nods his head to the side signaling her to come in.

As he leads her past a large staircase and towards a large space, her eyes take in every inch of the room in amazement, giving it a low whistle of approval she also sees what seems to be the other candidates. There must be about fifteen to twenty women all ranging from ages of early 20s to mid-30s, Felicity was so absorbed in her observations she did not notice a man trying to pass her.

Naturally, because Felicity has terrible luck, she knocks all of the folders that were in his hands all over the floor. Felicity mouth forms an “o” and just stares at the man for a few seconds before she quickly bends down and starts to pick up the folders. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous,” she says offhandedly. The man gives her an exasperated look and bends down as well collecting the remaining folders, once she collects them all she raises her arm to give them to the man.

Click.

“Frack.” she hisses.

“Excuse me?” the man says.

Feeling embarrassed enough for one day, and simply not caring Felicity looks up at the man and says, “I said Frack” as she hands him the remaining folders.

The man narrows his brows at the blonde, “And you are?”

“I’m Felicity Darhk, and the agency sent me.”

“Oh. Right.” He takes out one of the folders and jots down a few notes, before handing it to her. “This is a contract we’ll need your signature on the last page, just a standard gag you don’t talk we don’t talk.”

Felicity gives quick thanks before he walks away, she continues to explore the room with her eyes until they land on an elegant spyglass. She could tell the small shining telescope was worth more than her apartment, maybe the entire building, OK that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still a pretty extravagant piece of art. For a moment she considered taking the Spyglass, it couldn't be any more than five inches long and could easily fit in her Magenta knockoff messenger bag but then she thought better of it. Too many witnesses, and she not that crafty. Her attention was taken away from the Spyglass when she heard someone addressing the room.

“Hello ladies, for those who do not know, my name is Moira Queen. My husband and I and of course Oliver are very pleased you were all able to come today. Just a few announcements before everyone is escorted into the Meeting room, the first is, due to security reasons all of your phones will be confiscated for the duration of your visit, the second is, while you are all in the Meeting you will not be able to see Oliver, but you can speak to him through the one-way mirror. My husband and I are very hopeful that Oliver will find his perfect match right here in this very room.”

The other women in the room were extremely excited and shriek happily, Felicity, on the other hand, was still on the part of them taking away her ‘baby’.

* * *

Oliver was in his room waiting for the inevitable. His eyes were closed attempting to meditate his worries away. He had read that earlier cultures meditated to gain inner peace, that it kept them grounded and calmer which Oliver could use right about now. His fingertips rub his temples ever so slowing to keep his growing headache at bay. Today is going to be a long day, but he has a plan, and hopefully it will work.

There is a knock on his door.

Before Oliver could respond, he sees his father come in. “Oliver the ladies are in the Meeting room, as you requested”

“All of them?”

“Yes, all of them. But I still do not understand why you would not rather speak to them one at a time.”

Oliver takes off his shirt and opens his drawer in search for a clean one. “I told you dad this way we could eliminate the ones that aren’t serious candidates,” Oliver says as puts on a clean shirt.

Giving up from pushing the matter further, Robert says, “Yes. Well, we wouldn’t want to keep the ladies waiting, now would we.”

* * *

 _Unbelievable_ , Felicity thought, they were waiting for this guy, for like a half an hour, or at least she thinks they have been. It certainly feels like it, but truth be told she really wouldn't know because those mean people took her phone and now she’s bored and antsy. And she can’t even play Candy Crush to distract herself because they took away her precious phone. Felicity gets up from her chair begins to walk around the room. It's not that she is an impatient person, it's just that she has to constantly be do something even if it's the most simple of things, as long as her mind is kept busy, she’s fine. As she continues to pace around the room, she starts to notice the other women pausing their conversations and were giving her strange looks.

Annoyed, Felicity makes her way to the door, maybe she could go exploring around the mansion a little bit. The moment she opens the door she sees Brown Eyes right in front of her, seemingly guarding the door. Brown Eyes is the name she gave to the handsome married man, of course, he doesn’t know that. “Hi.”

“May I help you?”

“Well, if you could give me my phone back, that would be greatly appreciated.” She says as she smiles sweetly at him.

Brown Eyes gives her an amused smile and says, “Nice try. Anything else?” Felicity sighs, and then says, “I need to use the bathroom.”

“Mr.Queen will be here soon. I’m sure you could wait until then.” Brown Eyes reasoned.

“Oh, come on. Please? I really have to go.” Felicity gives him her best puppy dog eyes she could muster

Brown Eyes still seems reluctant but nods his head anyway, tells her where to go and to hurry back, Mr. Queen should be there soon enough. She gives him a grateful smile and scurries away.

* * *

Oliver makes his way through the mansion towards the Meeting room, careful not to run into anyone. He enters his side of the room. Through the glass, he could see all the candidates smiling and laughing with one another, eagerly awaiting to speak with him. Oliver closed his eyes briefly as he takes a deep breath. “Showtime.”

He pushes the door between his side of the room and theirs open and walks through. He waves his hand in the air and says, “Hi, I’m Oliver. And you are?”

In an instant every woman in the room began screaming, hollering, running around as if their heads were chopped off. They were frantic and panicking. By this point, all the women were sprinting towards the exit. Poor Diggle, he never stood a chance as a stampede of women heading straight to him. It was somewhat amusing watching Diggle try in vain to control the herd of women.

“Ladies!

Ladies, please!

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”

The women knock Diggle down on his ass fairly quickly and scattered finding the quickest way to get out of the mansion.

Oliver takes that as his cue and makes his way to the kitchen, not even bothering going to the gym.

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

“Argh! This stupid thing.” Felicity mumbles to herself, as she reaches into the blazar trying to adjust the camera.

“Even I could come up with something better than this.”

Felicity is walking through the halls of the mansion admiring the framed artwork covered walls. She was not an artist by any means, but she could appreciate good art when sees it, besides better this than to be stuck in a room full women who clearly have too much time on their hands.

Still fixing her blazer, she hears someone clear their throat behind her. Felicity pauses straighten her posture and slowly turns around coming face to face with Moira Queen. Mrs. Queen gives Felicity the same scrutinizing gaze, that Helena had. She wonders, _maybe it's the dress_. Which makes Felicity frown because she really likes this dress, the coral color makes her smile, and her mother said the color goes well with her skin tone.

“Is there a reason why you are here?” Mrs.Queen asked.

“Um, I was looking for the bathroom and got a little turned around,” Felicity said as confidently as she could.

The older woman did not seem convinced, but did not bother to ask further questions, “allow me to escort you back then.”

The women walk back to the Meeting room in silence, as they turned the corner, Felicity noticed a few things out of place, a table was overturned, the paintings on the walls were askew and a broken vase on the floor. Felicity tilts her head in curiosity wondering what happened.

Mrs. Queen eyes widen as she whispered, “Oh, no.” She moved quickly to the room and saw that it was empty, “I can’t believe he did this.” she says through clenched teeth.

“What’s going on?”

Mrs. Queen looked at Felicity as if she had forgotten she was there. She quickly recovered and gently took a hold of Felicity’s elbow as she leads her into Meeting room. “Oh, it’s nothing. Sometimes young women could be a bit dramatic. You understand.” she says with a laugh.

“Why don’t you wait here and someone will be with you shortly. Now, if you would excuse me I would like to have a word with my son,” she says giving Felicity a tight smile.

“Um okay?” Felicity says slowly while wondering if she should be searching for the exit routes.

* * *

Before even stepping into the kitchen, Oliver could already smell the sweet scent of Tula gingerbread cookies. The one upside to days like these is that Rasia always made his favorite dishes, it had become a sort of an unspoken tradition between them. The first time was when he was eighteen and the girl practically jumped out the window, all Oliver wanted to do was drown his sorrows in his room but Rasia wasn’t having any of it. She took a hold of his hand and demand he leave the room and help her in the kitchen, threatening in Russian that if he didn’t she would ban him from the kitchen for two weeks, and since then “Meeting Days” were a touch easier to bear.

Oliver approaches the counter ready to steal one of the delectable treats when he hears “OLIVER!”

Oliver freezes while holding the cookie mid-air but then shrugs and thinks _might as well enjoy it._

As he’s eating his cookie, he sees his very angry father stalking into the room. With Tommy and Diggle following behind.

Tommy has a sour look on his face, and Diggle looks like he just got out of cat fight. Oliver tries his best to stifle his laugh.

 

His father’s face is red, he’s breathing harshly through his nose and looks like he is ready to explode, Robert stares at his son for a few moments before gritting his teeth saying, “How could you?”

“Just speeding things along.”

“Oh, and now you’re just going to make a pig of yourself?” gesturing to the half ate cookie in Oliver’s hand.

“No, that’s already been done for me,” Oliver answers deadpan.

“Enough!” knocking the cookie out of his son’s hand.

“Hey!”

“What has gotten into you lately? It’s like you don’t want the curse to be broken.”

“That’s not it.” “

Then what is it? Hmm?

We have done everything in our power, used every resource at our disposal to break this curse and you can't get one woman to fall in love with you Oliver, just one.”

Oliver’s own anger begins to grow, “Maybe there isn’t one. Did you ever think of that?”

“That’s absurd.”

“Is it?

“All this time and not one has ever stayed.They always run. For nine years I’ve been watching them run. Can’t you understand how that is like for me.”

Robert’s anger begins to fade and there is a pity in his eyes, “I’m sorry, but we just can’t quit. We are so close Oliver. I know it.”

Oliver looks away from his father and shakes head, “I’m tired of this, dad.”

Looking at his father’s face once more, “I know you want to believe that there is a woman out there for me, I want to believe it too, but maybe we should accept that’s not going for me. That maybe we shoul-”

“Oliver!”

Oliver turns at sound of his mother’s voice, “Mom?” sighing he continues to speak, “Mom, look I’m sorry abou-”

“We will talk about that later, right now you need to go to the Meeting room.”

“What? Why?”

* * *

After speaking with his mother, Oliver makes way into the meeting room.

Once inside his side of the room, he spots a girl with blonde hair by the bookcase. Calling out to her, “Hey!” The girl yelps, trying to balance herself by resting her hand against the bookshelf, but not before he sees her slip her other hand in her blazer.

She turned towards the one-way mirror, “whose there?

Oliver?” she says, as she searches for the sound of Oliver’s voice.

“Why are you still here?”

“Still?”

“Did you see?”

“See what?”

“You didn’t see.”

“I didn’t?”

Irritated Oliver replies, “Stop messing with me.”

“I’m messing with you now?” she says with a curiosity in her eyes and a bit an amusement in her smile.

Oliver sighs, he comes to the conclusion that she did not see him if she had she would not be here. He leans against the table behind him and puts hands in his pockets assuming a lax position.

“So,you are a fan of Russian literature.” it wasn’t a question.

“What?”

Amused he answers by saying, “The book you’ve got in your blazer.” He would recognize that book anywhere.

From where he is, he could see her cheeks turning pink, and her eyes widen, he can’t help but think how cute she looks that way as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She gives a nervous laugh, “You caught that, huh? She turns the book over between her hands, “Well. . . Yeah. Yeah, it’s a great book.”

Oliver narrows his brows, “So you’ve read it?”

“Well, yeah. Of course, I have.”

Leaning towards the glass, “Funny I thought that was the only surviving copy here in the U.S.”

“Yeah well, you see I read samples of it online and I thought it was pretty cool and. . .” She sighs, knowing that Oliver is not believing her lie, “I saw it was a First Edition and I figured it might be worth something.”

“So you were stealing it?” She rolls her eyes, accepting defeat. “Yeah, I was stealing it.”

Oliver slowly nods his head. Understanding that whoever this woman is, she was obviously going through some sort of financial crisis or she wouldn’t be stealing his books. It was a bit of surprise for Oliver, his parents typically don't associate themselves with these kinds of Blue Bloods, but maybe that just shows how desperate they really are. “

So it's the money you want.”

She laughs, “Isn't it that what we all want, makes everything a whole lot easier.”

“Not everything,” Oliver says more to himself than the woman.

Looking at the woman again, “There are 326 First Editions in that room. Of those, 300 are worth over 50,000. A dozen or so are worth over 25,000. And I’m afraid there’s only one that’s valued under a hundred.”

The woman smiles and looks down at the book in her hand, “Only one, huh?”

“I’m afraid so.”

He watches as she opens the book giving it a closer look, he’s sure. The pages are worn, some of the corners are folded. Some of the words are highlighted and there are scribbled notations on sides of the text. The condition of the book is certainly not what it once was.

As she continues to examine the book she says, “It's your favorite.” that wasn’t a question.

“Excuse me?” She looks up in the direction where she thinks he is,

“Why is this your favorite book?”

Oliver clears his throat, “It was a gift. . . from a friend.”

She gently places the book down on the table beside her, “My friend gave me a magnetic screwdriver shape like a panda once. It has these big black eyes and the long body was the handle, my favorite part was the feet because that was where the thumb screws were, like a secret compartment. I don’t have much use for it these days but I still have it, brings back good memories. “ she says with a smile.

Oliver smiles at this blonde woman, she’s not like the other candidate he’s met, she amuses him. So he decides to help her out, just because he won’t get a happy ending doesn’t mean she can’t.

“Second shelf, third from the left, ‘Moby Dick’. It’s the first edition. But wait until I leave or they will see you.”

“What?

Oliver?”

Oliver gets up walks to the door having every intention of leaving, but he couldn’t seem to resist the urge to watch her go. So he makes his way back to the mirror as quietly as he could. He watches her stand in the same spot for a moment or two longer before making her way back to the bookcase, she stands on the tip of her toes grabbing the book from the bookshelf and then placing it in her bag and walks out the room.

Oliver was disappointed. He doesn’t understand why. He gave her an out, how could he be disappointed that she took it. Shaking his head Oliver thought, _it’s better this way._

Just as he was about to leave, he heard quick footsteps outside, he could see the woman’s hands pushing against the opened doors “GOT YA!” she exclaims.

Oliver stills.

“Oliver?” she freezes for a moment then hisses to herself “Frack, I thought I timed that right.”

She slowly makes her way to the mirror, to the exact spot Oliver is currently standing at.

“Oliver?”

They are basically face to face if not for the mirror, Oliver hasn’t been this close to someone in so long.

The blonde taps the glass with the back of her hand, “Knock, knock.

Anyone home?”

Her eyes search for him, as he stays silent, she looks so intently at the mirror that he has to remind himself she can’t see him. Wanting nothing more than to shield himself from her. She sighs, and moves away from the mirror towards the table. Opening her bag, she takes out the book he let her steal and places it next to the other one. As she makes her way to the door once again, before Oliver even realized what he was doing, “ Will you be back tomorrow?”

She spins around quickly, and points in his direction, she says smiling brightly “ I knew it, I knew you were there” She nods her head, “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

“Wait. what is your name?”

“Felicity.”

Oliver smiles to himself, and can not help but wonder how long it's been since he was this excited for. . . Anything.

* * *

Felicity makes her way back to the Camaro, thinking about her time in the mansion, thinking how strange it all was. She sees Slade leaning against his car as she approaches him.

“What took you so long? I thought you got caught.” Slade said.

Helena steps out of the Sedan and walks towards her, “It doesn’t matter. Did you get it?”

Felicity looks between Slade and Helena and says, “No, I didn’t get it.”

Helena stomps her foot, “How could you not get it, half the women in this city has seen him” Felicity raises her hands, “Relax, I’m coming back to tomorrow.

You’ll have your photo in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #3: There will be a lot more Oliver and Felicity next chapter I promise ;)


	4. You are my sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Arrow Family!   
> I am so sorry for the delay, but life happens and a hurricane.   
> So, here is the next chapter, I think it's the longest chapter I have written.   
> I was going to break it, but I didn't want to interrupt the flow.  
> As always not Beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movie (even though I wish I did)

Oliver is in the observing area, quietly observing the young blonde before making his presence known. Yesterday, although odd, was an encounter that Oliver could not stop thinking about. He has never spoken to a candidate that did not automatically result in a conversation where his curse was the focal point of the discussion. He was not reassured everything will be alright, was not pleaded to reveal himself to a stranger or burden with questions about this imprecation. No. Oliver’s one encounter with this young woman was simple, a breath of fresh air, she was striking in an otherwise long string of dull encounters.

The beastlike man knows not to get his hopes up, but a part of him can’t help it, she’s different, and he likes different.

He sees Felicity sitting on the couch rolling her head from side to side, as she yawns, Oliver is not sure if she’s tired or bored. She sighs rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses, “Come on Felicity, come on. . . you got this.” She says while stretching out her limbs.

She gets up from the couch and starts to walk around the room. He could see her attention directed to one of his father’s unfinished chess games.

Robert taught Oliver all about chess, he thought it would be a good strategic tool in teaching Oliver how to think in the business world. Though Oliver never took much of a liking to the game, he knows how to play he just does not care for it very much.

The chess game in the meeting room is one of the more difficult ones, his father has been trying to solve for weeks. Felicity makes her way to the game and stares as if she trying to solve the game in a single move. She moves her hand to the game and after a few tries, she wins. A wide smile spreads across her face, as she does a small fist pump in the air.

The corners of Oliver’s mouth turns up slightly into a small grin, “Do you play?”

Felicity jumps and turns away from the game too quickly, her hip accidentally knocking over the whole game to the ground, the chess pieces scattered everywhere. With a hand over her heart, she turns her attention to the mirror and glares, “I really wish you would stop doing that.”

Oliver’s smile only grows wider, “Do you play?” he repeats.

She bends over trying to pick up all the pieces at once and fails miserably, after the second attempt she manages to get all the chess pieces on the table, but not in the same place it once was.

“Chess? Yeah a little when I was in high school, but I was never very good at.” She says.

“But you are good at something.”

She walks closer to the mirror, and gives him a look as if trying not to give anything away, “What makes you say that?”

Ignoring her question he asked, “What are you good at?”

For a moment she seemed like she was contemplating what answer to give, but then she took a few steps closer to the glass with a challenging look in her eyes and says, “Guess.”

So he does. At first, he asked questions like, her hobbies and interest, Felicity was not making it easy on him, though. Her answers to his questions were not helpful in the slightest, when he asked about her hobbies she responds with “I watch Netflix and eat mint chocolate chip ice cream.” In terms of her interests, she said her phone is her lifeline and she then spoke of her unhealthy obsession with Candy Crush.

With that, Oliver decided to change strategies, she had seemed to enjoy the chess game, so he figured that would be a good place to start.

After they played a few rounds of chess, Oliver suggested Scrabble, which no surprise to him she was very good at. For the rest of the afternoon they played different games some more entertaining than others, he realized fairly quickly there was a competitive side to Felicity, which he found endearing.

Oliver’s favorite game by far was Pictionary, if not for any other reason than to see the small blonde fluster and bubbling away with her drawing, that could easily pass for a Childs’.

The timer ding

“Ok Felicity, times up let me se-”

“Wait, wait! I’m not done yet,” she says as makes her final markings on the large easel pad.

“Come on Felicity, it can’t be as bad as the last one.” He teased.

She huff, “Ok, Ok. Fine.” she moves away from the pad so Oliver could see what she drew.

The drawing itself was difficult to decipher, possibly a very ‘Happy’ dog or a man. . . A really ugly man.

Squinting his eyes in effort to make the drawing clearer “Um. . . Is it a werewolf?”

“Noooooo,” she whines. “It's a cat.”

Oliver points to the drawing as if she could see the gesture, “That’s a cat? What’s that between his legs?”

“That’s his tail! What did you think it was?”

“Not a tail,” Oliver says with a laugh.

“Of course that’s his tail, what else could be.” She walks closer to the drawing, trying to see what Oliver sees.

She must have figured it out because she turned her face away from the mirror seemingly hiding her blushing cheeks. “

You have a very dirty mind Mr.Queen,” Felicity says with a small laugh.

“With a pure heart, I promise.” Oliver sincerely replied.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Oliver and Felicity continue to play games and just enjoyed each other’s company, though he did have to beg to her to play Pictionary again, which she agreed, only if Oliver agreed to sing karaoke with her. Oliver was ready to decline, but then saw her bright blue pleading eyes and could not resist. That same day, Oliver ordered a karaoke machine and projection screen. Within an hour everything was set up and ready to go. It had taken some coaxing on Felicity’s part to get Oliver to let his guard down, and when he did he, he found karaoke pretty enjoyable. They sang song after song, off key, completely out of tune, but they didn’t care. Both Oliver and Felicity sang on the top of their lungs making complete fools of themselves, and it was fun. He had not laughed that much in such a long time, he didn’t want the day to end, and had hope Felicity felt the same way.

Oliver had told her once, he had never tried Big Belly Burger, Felicity took this personal and the next day she came to visit him, she brought two bags full of burgers and fries with extra ketchup being that according to Felicity ketchup was of vital importance.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

Felicity was sitting right in front of the mirror, Diggle had brought in a small table for her to place her meal on, (She had also brought a few burgers for Dig too).

She rolled her eyes at Oliver, “How do you like the burger? I can’t exactly see your reaction.” she explained.

Oliver laughed, “Right, sorry. It’s very good Felicity, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” she replied happily.

She took a fry and smothered it in ketchup. “Oliver? Can I ask you a question? I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I completely understand if you don’t want to. I can tell it’s personal and I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel pressured. . .”

“Felicity.” he says calmly if the glass was not between them, he’s sure he would have put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

“Right. Do you remember the first day we met, and I had that Russian book?”

“You mean the one you stole.” he said lightly.

“I prefer the term borrowing indefinitely.” she said matter-of-factly.

“Ahh, yes of course.” He says with teasing in his tone.

“Anyway.” she says while looking at the mirror deadpan.

“You said that a friend gave you the book. What friend was that?”

Oliver put down his burger, grabs a napkin and wipe his mouth. He had half expected Felicity to ask him about the curse and was relieved she had not, but what she did ask was not easy to talk about either.

The book is connected to a childhood he was not very fond of. His parents weren’t bad people, he never wanted for anything and he knew they did the best they could. But he never felt like he belonged like they were really his parents. To them, he was an obligation and nothing more. No child wants to feel that way, nor should they.

Oliver takes a deep breath, accumulating as much courage as he can, he's not used to talking about himself with anyone, not even the people that see him every day, but for the first time in his life he wants to talk, to open up, even though he's scared of what Felicity may think.

“The book was given to me by a Russian cook, her name is Rasia.

When I was a child I was not allowed to leave the mansion, for obvious reasons. My parents worked, so I really had no one to talk to, except Rasia. Rasia took me under her wing, she became like a mother to me.” More than his own, he left out. “I would spend hours in the kitchen with her, telling her of the places I would go, things I would do. She used to tell me stories of her life in Russia, adventures she had in her youth. I beg her to ask my parents to take me Russia because I thought that all Russians would see me the way Rasia sees me. I was so determined to go, I even started planning a trip and I was going to take Rasia with me, so she could see her family. When my parents realized how serious I was, they sat me down and explained to me that, it is Rasia job to treat me well, she’s paid to be nice.” It broke his heart when his parents told him that. “I never told her what my parents said, but I think she knew or had a feeling, I had stopped coming by the kitchen and kept to myself more. One day she came to my room with a plate full of Tula gingerbread cookies.” Oliver smiled, remembering that day. “She told me ‘Family is family. And they could never be replaced, but you can also choose your own family, and that’s Ok too’. She took out the Russian book from her pocket, said that it belong to her father, and she kept it, she had hoped to one day give the book to her son. She smiled at me. Gave me the book, kissed my forehead and left without a word.” That day was the last time Oliver doubted Raisa’s love. Oliver became Raisa’s family, and she was his.

He had never told that story to anyone, not even his parents know about the book. Now Felicity knows and he can’t help but wonder what she thinks of him now. Does she think him a loser? If he looks in her eyes will he see pity, for knowing the closest relationship Oliver has is to his housekeeper? There’s silence.

Oliver, too afraid to look up, too worried that he may have ruined everything for revealing too much too soon.

“Oliver,” Felicity says in a quiet voice

Oliver hesitates before lifting his head, “Yes.” he says so that she knows she has his full attention.

Looking in Felicity’s eyes Oliver sees no pity, but only understanding. Her head's tilt to the side and there is a small encouraging smile on her lips. She leans forward a bit, and says in the sweetest voice he has ever heard, “Thank you for sharing your story with me.”

“Your welcome.”

“I just have one more question.”

Oliver stills, half worried what other question she would ask, “What’s that?”

“Do you think, maybe sometime you could read me some of it?” She asks with that sweet smile never leaving her face.

Oliver smile only widens, “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

Felicity makes her way down the street towards Slade’s car. For almost two weeks she has been visiting Oliver, and quite honestly she doesn’t know what to make of it. Oliver is sweet, kind, he’s not like anyone she has ever met. Technically they haven’t met, met, she has not seen him once, and she doesn’t push, she knows a part that’s because of the picture, and it would also mean she couldn’t see him (more like talk him) anymore. Which is something she doesn’t want to think about.

Felicity sees Slade and that horrid woman leaning against Slade’s Camaro with their backs to her, she could tell they are speaking in hushed tones and knows it’s about her.

She walks closer to them but not too close, so they don’t notice her eavesdropping.

“What is this girl doing? Helena asks.

“Wasting all my film,” Slade answers deadpan

“I’m serious, what could possibly be taking her this long, just to take a picture?”

Slade shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure.”

Helena’s eyes widen in realization, “She’s doing this on purpose. She’s going for the dowry.”

Slade response with, “I wish I could find a girl with a dowry.”

Felicity hearing enough, “Oh come on, give me a break.”

They both turn to Felicity, Helena marching straight towards her is the first to speak, “Why else would it be taking you so long?

He revealed himself to me straight away.”

Not backing down from Helena, “Well, I guess he liked you more.” Felicity answered.

The other woman not believing a word of it continues to speak, “Why settle for fifteen when you could get ten times that, right?

Well, maybe you’re forgetting, I’ve seen him.

He is grotesque!”

Felicity’s blood is beginning to boil, “Shut her up, Slade.”

“I’m talking unfuckable ugly. Nightmare ugly!”

“That’s enough!” Felicity yells, how dare Helena talk about anyone that way.

Felicity continues to speak, “I know your kind, how women like you believe you could do whatever you want and there are no repercussions for it. Who uses Daddy’s money without a care in the world.”

Helena smirks, “Please. . . get off your high horse. You are no better than me.”

Slade steps between the two women, “Alright enough, both of you.”

Slade turns to Felicity, “Listen kid you can’t blame us for being a little suspicious.”

“Fine. find someone else.” Felicity says as she begins to walk away.

Helena speaks up, “Fine, give us back the money.”

Felicity stills, she can’t give them back the money, it's already been spent and Helena knows that.

With her head hung low, Felicity makes her way back to them. Wishing more than anything to smack that stupid grin off Helena’s face.

Felicity starts to take off her cardigan when Slade puts up his hand to stop her. She stops midway as he hands her a pair of black spectacles. “

What’s this?”

“Camera in the blazer was a little dated. So we found these glasses with a hidden camera on them. The cool part is the camera will automatically snap the photo for you, we programmed it so it will take photos of any and all faces you encounter. There is no prescription on them, but you contact lenses right?”

* * *

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked

“Humm? Oh, yeah I’m great.” Felicity responses with a tight a smile.

Her thoughts are still on the conversation with Helena. She shakes her head trying to refocus, she doesn’t want Oliver to suspect anything, that boy notices everything about her, which is both sweet and frustrating, of how well he’s starting to know her.

“Okay. . .” He sounds like he doesn’t believe her, Felicity can only judge his reactions by his voice, most times she’s pretty good at guessing but almost always she wishes she could see for herself.

“Alright, how about engineering?” Oliver asks

Felicity groans, “Oliver are we really doing this again?”

“I’m not giving up Felicity until I figure what you are good at.” He says lightly.

“So, engineering?”

“No, not even a little bit, although I did want to be an astronaut when I was a kid, but then I got glasses.”

She can hear Oliver chuckle “Okay, how abou-”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“Enough about me. What are you good at?”

* * *

It's been an hour, and Oliver still hasn’t come back yet. Has he forgotten about her? She wonders if she should go or not, but she doesn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. She will wait for a few more minutes, and then maybe go find Dig.

“Felicity?”

Felicity smiles, “I thought you forgot about me.”

“Never.” She can hear the sincerity in his voice, causing her heart to quicken a bit.

Dig walks into the Meeting room with a bowl of soup and silverware in his hands, “Hello Felicity.”

“Hi Diggle, whatcha got there?” Instead of answering, Dig looks to the glass seemingly waiting for Oliver.

Oliver speaks, “I want to show you what I’m good at Felicity.” Diggle gestures Felicity to sit at the table in front of the mirror. While doing so, he places the bowl and silverware on the table and says, “Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Dig.” she says as he makes his way out of the room.

“Rasia taught me how to cook, one of the very first things she taught me was how to make borscht, she swears it's a cure for colds.”

“ And when you're feeling down.” He adds.

So he had noticed her change in mood, and this is his way of addressing it without pushing. Sometimes she finds it hard believe he has lived his life mostly in solitary. Can he read everyone like this or is it just her?

Felicity picks up the spoon, dipping it in the soup, making sure to get a good spoonful of the piping hot red substance. She blows on the spoon, before in putting in her mouth. She tilts her head back as she moans loudly, closing her eyes savoring the flavor, completely accepting the food orgasm taking over her body. the taste is warm and inviting, like a mother’s home cooked meal. Licking her lips, she takes more spoonfuls of the rich soup.

“I’m guessing you like the soup,” Oliver says with humor in his voice, and something else she can’t quite place.

“Oliver! This is amazing! I have never tried anything like this. I think I’m in love. . . “ Her eyes widens. “With the soup I mean, not tha-”

“I know what you meant, Felicity.”

While Felicity continues to eat the borscht, Oliver tells her of other meals he has tried to cook. Some better than others and recommends different wines to try.

When she’s finished her meal she asked, “So beer. You’ve never had a beer?”

“Felicity, I don’t live on a deserted island, I’ve had a beer.” he said, his tone slightly annoyed

“On tap?”

“No, not on tap.”

“Well, then you’ve never had a beer.”

Taking a chance she goes on to say, “Hey, how about you and me heading down to the Verdant pub right now?”

“Verdant pub? Sounds exciting,” he says sarcastically.

“I know you're teasing, but it's actually a lot of fun, best beer, best blues, they even have karaoke, with some of the best beer bums in town.”

“Thanks, maybe later,” Oliver says dismissively.

Felicity looks down at her now empty bowl shaking her head, “Oliver, come on.”

Looking straight at the mirror now, “Come on!” Speaking louder than she intended to.

“You’ve got to get out of there sometime!

Right?”

Narrowing her brows in confusion speaking barely above a whisper, “What are you waiting for?”

Oliver stays silent.

She sighs.

Way to go Felicity! She pushed too far. She knows that, but she can’t help it. She doesn't know how he could choose to lock himself away like this. How he could just accept that this is it for him. He wants more, she knows he does, why is he not standing up for himself?

Felicity gets up from her seat, walks towards the mirror, and leans her shoulder against the glass folding her arms across her chest, “You know, truth is, you’re. . . you’re not missing much.”

“Really? The Verdant pub actually sounds kinda fun.”

Smiling softly Felicity replies, “Yeah, well. . . aside from that.”

“And the street fairs? I hear they sell really cool stuff right on the street.” Oliver says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“You know, the vendors themselves are pretty cool too.”

“Oh, and Starling Park, Dig says the trails are fun, great views.”

Felicity laughs, “The park is great. My mom and I used to spend every weekend there, just hanging on a bench, people watching. . .”

“Used to? You don’t do that anymore?”

“No.,” she said softly.

“What do you guys do instead?”

“We watch reality T.V.,” she says with a forced laugh.

* * *

Today Oliver has a surprise for Felicity. Though she doesn’t voice it, he knows she must be getting a bit antsy, for having to be stuck in the same room a little more than two weeks now. So Oliver decided to change things up a bit.

Oliver has had more fun in the last few weeks then he has had in a long time, he’s a different person when she’s around. Lighter. Happier. Not so broody, and he knows that’s because of her.

She’s kind, funny. . . breathtakingly beautiful and If he’s being honest he may have had one or two dreams about her that are not entirely appropriate.

Oliver can’t help but wonder if things were different would he had noticed her. He really hopes so. Tommy and Dig have also grown a liking to her. Which is a surprise to Oliver, because Dig does not warm up to people easily.

The thought of revealing himself to her has crossed his mind but then dismisses it quickly. The truth is Oliver is content with the way things are now. And right now he wants to spend his time with a beautiful woman.

For Oliver’s surprise, he had a one-way mirror installed in the gym, cutting off a section of the gym where he would be able to see her, without revealing himself to her. As Oliver sits on his side of the gym behind the glass, he sees Dig walk in with Felicity in tow behind him.

Felicity is wearing her hair down in waves around her shoulders, and she’s wearing a white sundress, Oliver loves when she wears sundresses, they suit her.

“Oliver?” She calls out clearly confused.

“I’m here Felicity.” He reassures.

“You know, when you tell a girl you have a surprise for her, taking her to a gym in the basement is probably not the way to go. And this is speaking from someone who has watch one too many scary movies.”

Smiling Oliver answers, “I would never let anything happen to you Felicity, I promise.”

“I know.” She beams. “Soooo, what’s the surprise?”

“Well, since you still won’t tell me what you are good at. . .” He looks at Felicity rolling her eyes, and shaking her head no.

“Right.” Knowing this stubborn woman will make him keep guessing. “I thought I could show you another thing I’m good at. . . Unless you want to make it interesting.”

“You mean like a bet?” She questions.

“Maybe. . .that is if you could handle it of course,” he says with a sly smile.

Knowing Felicity won’t refuse a challenge, “What do you have in mind?”

“If you can prove that you are just as good or even better than me at what I’m about to show you, then I will sing two karaoke songs from the Spice Girls.”

Felicity laughs wholeheartedly, “And if I can’t?”

“If you can’t, then you tell me what you are good at.”

He could tell Felicity is considering her options, but then she looks up at him and he already knows the answer.

“Three karaoke songs and the third one has to be My Heart Will Go On, from Celine Dion.”

Oliver chuckles, “Deal.”

* * *

Felicity's eyes turned wide like saucers when she saw the bows and arrows on the table next to the large target. Of all things she imagines Oliver would be skilled in, this was not one of them. And she has a very vivid imagination. This is what she gets for agreeing to a bet without knowing all the variables. She may need to rethink a few things.

“Um. . .Oliver, I don’t know anything about archery, well, unless you count how many times I’ve watch Game of Thrones. Then maybe I know a little.”

“Don’t worry, Dig will teach you.”

Felicity looks in Diggle’s direction as he picks up the larger bow on the table, “Don’t look so surprised Felicity , I’m a very skilled man.”

Felicity giggles, “I’m sorry Dig, I should never underestimate your skills.” She says in mock sincerity.

Diggle smirks as he passes the smaller bow to Felicity, and shows her where to place her fingers. He then takes his own bow and shoots the target a few times to show her how it’s done. Feeling confident Felicity picks up her bow, and shoots the target, or attempts to anyway. Shooting bows and arrows are lot more difficult than it looks. Felicity manages to hit everything except the target, she even pops Oliver’s large exercise ball, now she understands why they are in the gym and not in the Meeting room. After so many misses, Felicity groans in frustration, ready to throw the bow at the target. Although she doubts it would land on the target anyway.

Oliver speaks up, “Don’t be discouraged Felicity, it takes lots of time and practice to do well, and years to perfect.”

“Well, if it takes so long, then why am I doing it?”

“Because I thought it would be fun. . .And I like watching you get fluster.” He admits.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver, trying to give him her best ‘I’m not amused face.’ but she can’t seem to stop her cheeks from blushing.

Diggle watching the exchange gives them a knowing look. Just before he’s about to open his mouth his cell phone goes off. He places the bow down and answers his phone. “Mrs. Queen?” Dig says into the phone. He nods his head as if accepting an order, “Yes ma’am, right away.”

After he hangs up he looks to the glass, “Oliver, your mother needs me to take her to the store, real quick.”

“Ok, thanks, everything Dig.”

“No problem. See you Felicity.” he says with a smile as he leaves.

“Bye, Diggle.”

Once Diggle left, “You want to give it another try?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah sounds good, I’m not losing this bet, even if you are cheating.” She doesn’t have to see Oliver to know, he is shaking his head at her.

She picks up another arrow and gets into position. Oliver tries to instruct her from behind the glass, “Felicity I can tell you’re too tense, try to loosen up a bit.

Felicity, your elbow is too high, you have to lower it, now that’s too low.

Felicity fix your posture.

Feli-”

“Oliver! If you are sooooo insistent of hovering why don’t you come over here and teach me.”

When she didn’t hear him anymore, Felicity smiled to herself smugly. That got him to be quiet. Felicity gets into position again, ready for another attempt, when suddenly she feels him.

Felicity stills, not moving an inch. She can feel the warmth from his body, his front pressed against her back. One of his hands touches her elbow, slightly tilting it upward. She keeps her eyes on the target, as his hand moves from her elbow to her shoulder softly, lightly, as if he’s scared his touch will hurt her.

“Just relax Felicity,” he says barely above a whisper.

And she does, his voice, so soothing, so calm, makes her want to melt into his touch. His other hand reaches for her hand that’s on the bow, his larger hand engulfing her smaller one, aiming the bow where he wants the arrow to land.

Her heartbeat quickens, as he invades her space even more, so much so she could smell him.

She never thought about how he would smell like, but now that she knows, she can’t get enough of his smell. He smells like fresh clean sheets, citrus, and something all him she can’t quite put her finger on.

His chin is now touching her temple, “Take a deep breath, Felicity.” He says. And she does, she takes a large breath from her diaphragm waiting for his command to release it. His fingers, rubbing ever so lightly on her shoulder. His head bending slightly, so his lips are almost touching her ear, “Release.” he says.

Felicity releases the arrow. They watch as the arrow flies through the air, landing on the target, only a few centimeters away from the small middle circle. Felicity smiles triumphantly at her success.

“Not bad for a beginner.” He says.

“Well, I had a little help.” She says, instinctively turning towards him.

When she sees him fully, she steps away from him, dropping the bow in the process. The man in front of her stays perfectly still, looking everywhere else but at her. Felicity looks at every inch of his face. He has a very large nose shaped exactly like a pig's snout, no eyebrows and his eyes are small, blue, and close together. His ears are floppy like a pig as well, his mouth, is the only part of him, resembling a man. Felicity's eyes travel down his body, he’s tall, with broad shoulders, his arms and neck are covered in rashes. Felicity stays planted where she is, for a few moments neither one moved. Then Felicity takes a small step forward, she slowly raising her hand to touch his nose.

When Oliver realizes what she is doing, he lifts his eyes to her, but he doesn’t move. Right when she's about touching his nose, she remembers the camera.

She hisses frack removing her hand as quickly as possible. Oliver’s eyes widen at her reaction, “I am a monster.”

Oliver moved passed her, making a beeline to the door. Felicity calls out to him,”Wait, no.

No your not.

Oliver!”

It's too late, he’s gone.

 

 

Felicity makes her way out the mansion to where Slade parked his car, replaying over and over what happened between her and Oliver.

She sees Slade getting out of his Camaro, Felicity takes off the glasses.

As Slade approaches her he asks, “Well, did you get it?”

“Yeah.

Yeah, I got it.” She raises the glasses and throws them on concrete, using her heels, she smashes the spectacles to bites. Making sure nothing can be salvaged.

“What the hell are you doing?!

“I needed that photo,” Slade says angrily.

Shaking her head Felicity replies, “He’s not what Helena said he was. You just leave him alone!”

* * *

When Oliver left the gym, he began walking straight to his room , not wanting to deal with his father or anyone for that matter, but Robert was already in the hallway with Tommy by his side, before Oliver could make his escape.

“Dad not now please,” Oliver says as he continues to walk down the hall.

Robert turns to Tommy and told him to stay with Felicity, before quickly following Oliver.

“Oliver what happened?”

“What do you think happened? I told you!

I told you this would happen, this always happens.”

“Oliver. . . ”

“She said Frack to me.” Oliver continued.

Tommy spoke up, “She said Frack to me twice, I don’t think it means anything man.”

Ignoring Tommy, “ She just stood there, staring at me. No one has ever just stood there before.”

Robert puts a hand on Oliver shoulder, “Oliver, you have to give the poor girl a chance. . .to adjust. I mean, put yourself in. . .”

Robert turns to Tommy, “What are still doing here?! I told you to wait with Felicity.”

“What I-I didn’t hear you, I’m sorr-sorry sir,” Tommy replies, already making his way out the room, with Robert following suit.

“She probably already left by now, maybe she didn’t get too far lets if we could catch up to her.”

* * *

Oliver is sitting in the kitchen when he hears someone call out for him, but it’s not his father. The person calls out for him again, this time, he knows who it is. Felicity. Oliver leaves the room, running down the hallways searching for her.

“Felicity!”

“Oliver!”

Oliver see Felicity in one of the family rooms with his father and Tommy running after her, he could see the relief on her face when she sees him. She breathing hard, moving towards him, “Oliver, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Robert catches up to them and takes a hold of Felicity’s arm, “Oliver this woman is a traitor!”

Felicity trying to break free from Robert’s grip, “No! Well, technically yes but. . .”

Robert manages to pull the young woman further away from Oliver, “Yes! She’s a spy. She’s working for Wilson, the reporter who forced us to bury you.”

“You said I was cremated.”

“That too.”

Just then Moira and Diggle walk in, returning from the store. “What’s going on?” Moira asked.

“It seems we have a traitor among us.” Robert turns his attention back at Felicity, “I hope you were well compensated because you just said goodbye to a fortune.”

Tommy speaks, “Wait!”

He turns to Oliver, “She’s still one of your own kind. She could still break the curse.”

Everyone is silenced by Tommy’s words. Robert let’s go of young blonde, but Oliver’s not able to move just yet, he looks at the woman in question, “Felicity.”

Felicity has an unreadable expression on her face. Slowing he makes his way towards as if not to scare her,

“ Felicity, I know this face, this body repulses you. . .”

“Oliver.” she whispers.

“And I shouldn’t ask you to accept it, I know that. And if this was under different circumstances I would be doing things much differently.

But it’s not.

This isn’t me, Felicity.” Oliver gestures to his face and body.

“The real me is someone else. . . just waiting to get out.

And you can make that possible. Once the curse is broken I’ll be just like everybody else.”

Oliver could see Felicity’s eyes filled with unshed tears, “What if you’re not?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Oliver must seem confused, because she explains further,

“What if the curse isn’t broken.

What if . . .” Felicity takes a noticeably large breath, looking start at him with pleading eyes,

“What if the curse can never be broken?”

This wasn’t the first time Oliver has thought about it. In fact, last few years he’s thought a lot about what he would do if he was stuck looking like this forever and truth be told he already knows the answer,

“Then I’ll kill myself. I promise. I promise you I will.”

And he means it with every fiber of his being. He won’t continue to live like this and he sure as hell not going to bring Felicity down with him. She’s too good for all this, she deserves to be happy, even if it's not with him.

Oliver walks closer to Felicity he could smell her sweet perfume like he had just moments ago, God has it really only been just a few minutes ago, when they teasing and smiling at one another, it feels so long ago now.

Oliver cups Felicity face, stroking her soft skin with his thumb, wanting to always remember the feel of her silky skin. He wills her to look up at him. When she does, Oliver swallows the lump forming in his throat and says, “Marry me.”

“Marry me, Felicity.” He pleads, his own eyes filling with tears.

Felicity looks at Oliver with sadden eyes and says, “I can’t.”

In an instant Oliver lets go of her, and steps away from her, in a hurt voice he says, “You should go.”

“Oliver, I’m. . .”

Moira spoke up, “You heard my son, young lady, leave!”

“Mr. Diggle, please escort, her off the premises.”

Diggle gentle tugs at Felicity’s arm, “Come on Felicity let’s go.”

Felicity nods her head, obediently leaving with Diggle.

Everyone in the room is silent until Oliver’s father speaks up,

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do. . .”

“No, count me out,” Tommy says with a wave of his hand, showing a look of pity to Oliver before leaving the room.

“Come on, this is nothing we haven’t been through before.

Oliver, son, we can do it again. That was just a minor setback,

Oliver?

Oliver where are you going?”

Oliver walks away from him, numb. Completely numb.  He could still hear his father call out to him, “Oliver I will never give up, son.

Never, Oliver!”

And Oliver knew that his father meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #4: The title of this chapter is directly from the movie, and this song always gets stuck in my head ;)


	5. "Life is like a box of Chocolate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Arrow family!   
> I am so so sorry for the delay.   
> Thank you so much for the comments, I did not expect such a reaction, so thank you!  
> This chapter is not very long, but I do hope the next chapter will make up for it ;)  
> As always not beta, all mistakes are mine.   
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movie (Unfortunately)

Oliver sat. still. Staring out into the night so intently as if seeking the answers to his inner turmoil through the bright city lights. He could feel the midnight breeze sending shivers up his spine, although that could very well have more to do with the impending decision he as yet to make then the cool crisp air. In the greenhouse Oliver sat on his bench facing the city, he been there for hours, after everything that happened that day, Oliver needed to leave. To be away from everyone and everything. Just to be consumed with his thoughts. Quietly observing the city, searching for answers he knew he would never find.

After what happen with Helena, Oliver sought comfort in alcohol, hoping to lessen the sting or at least numb it for a while. But not tonight, no tonight Oliver needed his head clear, free from the fogginess, and poor judgment that such strong drink provides. He had the decision to make and he wasn’t going to find it at an end a bottle. In a few hours, his parents will be up and ready to begin the process of finding him a wife all over again.

Oliver closed his eyes and inhales deeply, muster as much courage as he could. The way he sees it, he has two options before him, the first is he could continue to see candidates day after day, live out the remaining of his days on an off chance he would find someone to break the curse. Though if he was being honest with himself, even the idea of going back to that life before Felicity would be unbearable. The second option is he could leave.

The first time Oliver thought about running away he was fifteen and rebellious. His attempt was foolish, he didn’t get very far before his father caught up to him, dragging him back to the mansion. Since then he had not tried to leave, once. Now that he’s older the fear was still there, but there was something else too. For the first time in a long time, Oliver felt that he was ready, not just to exist but to live. He wanted the opportunity to experience life, to know what it was like to live the way other people do. To figure out who he was. The world was a mystery he wanted to solve, and he knew he couldn’t do that within the confines of the mansion. No matter what he chose his life would change, and even though this was the hardest decision he has ever had to make, he understood that there was no other way.

In that moment his mind was set. The beastlike man stood up from his seat, glancing at the view one last time before quickly making his exit.

Oliver knew he did not have much time, wanting to put as much distance between himself and his parents before the sun rises. He made his way back to his bedroom and packing only the bare necessities, clothes, a few hygiene products, and his book. He found an old duffel bag, and throw everything he was going to take with him, inside. He then made a beeline to his father's office, to where the safe was kept. Once he opened the safe on the wall behind the painting of Great Grandfather Henry, he ruffled through the contents, searching for what he could take. His parents did not keep much cash at the mansion, and what he did find will have to do for now, or at least buy him some time until he can come up with a plan. He did not bother to take the credit cards, he remembers once his father telling him during one of his lessons, credit cards can be traced and among other things. Oliver moved on to what else would be of use to him, but all there really was jewels and passports for his parents, and he doubts they would do him any good.

After locking the safe, Oliver went to the security room where he disconnect all of the cameras, and the security alarm, he had spent enough time in the mansion messing with them when no one was around to study the patterns and figure out how to disable the alarm undetected.

Once that was taking care of, Oliver wrote a brief note to his parents explaining his decision and as soon as he gets settled in he will find a way to get in contact with them. He had also left a note for Raisa, so she wouldn’t worry.

Oliver grabs his green hoodie and puts it on before leaving the Manor. Making sure the hood is secured over his head concealing the most hideous parts of himself. He straps the duffle bag across his broad chest, inhaling sharply. His hands are shaking, and his heart is racing, his could feel his blood rushing to his head. He’s scared. Petrified even, but there was only one thought crossing through his mind. _It's now or never._

Oliver took a step forward, then another, and then an even larger one. Before he knew it he’s running, his body is moving agilely as he speeds through the pathway, heading towards the city. The fresh air hitting his face, he could smell the tree and flowers, while he treads through the soil beneath his shoes, it was all so intoxicating. He continues to run, stretching out his limbs, moving as fast as he could not looking back once, the more he moved away from the only place he has ever known, the braver he felt.

A few hours later, Oliver was walking through the streets of Starling City, tempted to lift his head and take in his surroundings. But he thought it would be best to keep his head down, even though it’s still dark out and there was hardly anyone around, he didn’t want to risk it. Besides, he needed to find a place to stay, soon enough the sun will be up and Oliver was in desperate need of some rest. He found a less than appealing motel and rented a room in cash with a week’s advanced. Hoping to find a place of his own by then. His room was not large or as clean as he used to. But that was ok, he was optimistic he would find a nice place for himself.

Once he was well rested and showered Oliver set out to find some food eager to explore the outside world. But before he could, he quickly realized he could not leave his room with only the green hood to hide his face. When he check into the room the night before, the beastlike man only had to interact with the concierge, keeping his head down the whole time and it was late with a very small chance of encountering anyone else, but this time is different, there are a lot more people out and about at this time of day. With a sign, Oliver went to his bag that was on his bed, and unpack. Thinking about how he could blend in with the crowd and go unnoticed. Reaching into the bottom of the bag he finds a thick green wool scarf. Huh? Strange, Oliver did not remember packing this scarf at all. He doubts It was even his. Looking at the scarf now, probably belonging to his father, Oliver thought maybe this could work for now, especially since it's winter, no one should be too suspicious. Well, it was worth a shot anyway.

Oliver wrapped the thick scarf around his head making sure his nose is covered completely, then he pulled his hood above his head and made his way out the door.

The sun was setting, he made his way through the crowded streets, as he was taking in his surroundings. Every person, place, or thing his eyes can see, he absorbs it all. Staring at the most simplest of things in wonder. Some people around him seemed in a rushed, making their way to next the destination. He could see children playing on the street, laughing and smiling. A pressure form on his chest, watching them so happy, so free. He continued to observe the children playing a game unfamiliar to him, as a group of young men and women walk past him embarking in playful banter with one another, enjoying each others company. One of the girls pushed one of the taller boys in a playful shove, the boy reacted with a wide smile, whispering something in her ear, which made her blushed. Oliver shaking his head to himself, resumed his stroll through the city, enjoying the city lights up close, never did he thought he would be here, among people, blending in as best as he could. He felt a surge energy coursing through his veins, he didn’t know if was anxiety or excitement maybe a bit of both. But, it really didn’t matter, because, for the second time, he felt something. He wasn’t just going through the motions, doing what he was told to do. He was not just existing but living, and he would chase after that feeling for the rest of his life.

Oliver found a Chinese take out place not too far from the motel, the place smelled delicious, he only had tried Asian food once before, looking at the menu Oliver wanted to try everything, so he did. Ordering a little bit of everything, he knows he may have gone overboard but he couldn’t help himself. There was so much he wanted to do and see.

After that night, with a full stomach of egg rolls and orange chicken, Oliver laid on the motel bed with a satisfied grin, his mind consumed of plans. Plans that he had since he was a boy, and now he could finally allow himself not just to dream about them but to actually to fulfill them.

* * *

Over the next few days, Oliver fell into a routine, in the mornings he slept or tried to anyway. In the afternoons he would plan out his nights, making lists, one for necessities, one for leisure, and one for apartment rentals. Every night he would out and explore the city. Though to be honest it was more like he would a explore block at a time, as if making sure not to be too far from the motel. He would continue to eat Chinese takeout, but he resisted from eating as much as the first night.

With a newspaper in hand Oliver search for an apartment, almost all apartment rental requires ID and credit score, but being in the Glades Oliver hope the rules were not as strict. He had found an apartment right in the middle of the Glades, the neighborhood, seemed unpleasant. But no one has yet to mess with him, he feels the scarf may have something to do with it, his look doesn’t scream ‘I’m a good guy and **not** running from the law’. The Landlord goes by the name Dan Snyder, Oliver had spoken with him on the only payphone in all of the Glades, they arrange a meeting at 8pm per Oliver’s insistence.

After the meeting with Snyder, Oliver was left slightly confused but content. They had agreed on a set rate, Oliver had to pay a little extra for Snyder’s “Don’t ask don’t tell” policy in the event someone comes looking for him. Granted Oliver should have probably asked more questions but he just so excited to be out of the motel, besides he doubts he would find anyone else that would take him in.

Oliver was scheduled to move into his first place at the end of the week, and he could not be more excited, he didn’t know where to start terms of preparations, he wonders what his new apartment had, what he needed to buy. He hasn’t seen it yet, but he’s sure it can’t be too bad.

He was wrong.

The inside of the building looked like something out of a horror movie, the apartment itself looks like it's barely holding it together. And the smell. What is that smell? It smells like something rotten, reminding him of the time he hid a package of fish behind the stove for days, and the kitchen smell like spoil fish for a week, Rasia was really mad at him. His new landlord gave him the keys, and show him the apartment. Oliver was surprised to see not one piece of furniture, there wasn’t even a bed. When he asked the landlord about this, the older man burst into laughter and walk away leaving a very confused and slightly irritated Oliver. The apartment was no bigger than his bedroom at the mansion, there was no heater, and he could see rat dropping on the corners the walls, but the apartment was his. And that's all that matter.

Oliver still did not feel comfortable being out in public for too long. But he needed a lot of things for his apartment, at affordable prices, he had no idea rent would take so much his stash. On one of his night walks in the city Oliver notice a bench with a sign on it about a Flea Market. He remembers reading about Flea Markets open at the crack of dawn, cheap prices, and they sell just about anything. Encourage, Oliver set out to plan for his first trip to the market. By 5:45am Oliver was entering the market, some vendors were still setting up camp, while others were all ready to go. The market was set up by sections, produce such as fruits and vegetables were on the east side, clothes and jewelry were on the west side and a whole number of things in between like toys and electronics. The place was big enough, and there were so many things Oliver needed to find. He started making way to the clothes section, with his nights getting colder he needed warmer clothes that could also cover his face. Speaking to the vendor explaining what he wanted, was a bit difficult with his face half covered, the vendor seemed to have a hard time understanding him but Oliver pushed through using hand gestures to really make his point across. In time Oliver was able to buy the clothes he needed, and even a few North Face jackets that would conceal him well.

Over the next few hours, Oliver went through different sections of the Flea Market buying things he needed for himself and his apartment, already planning out the next few days deciding tomorrow he would purchase a cot, then the next day some fruits and vegetables and mouse traps, lots of mouse traps. Haggling was something Oliver never really tried, but by the end of the week, he was a master at it. In truth Oliver found himself really enjoying the Flea Market, if only his parents could see him now, they would die of embarrassment, but he thinks Rasia would have been proud of him, which made Oliver smile. The vendors themselves were pretty cool too, many of them were from different countries or cities, some were stern, some were lively, but they all embraced their differences and did not make an excuse for it, and he could not help but admire them. It is times like these, where his thoughts would wander about a certain blonde, part of him wishing he could tell her about his day, another part wondering what she would think of him now, does she think of him at all? But then Oliver would quickly dismiss the thought, wherever she is he is sure she hasn’t paid him a second thought, she’s living her life and it’s best to leave things at that.

* * *

She hates hospitals.

It doesn’t matter if it is here in Starling or in Las Vegas they are all the same. Same smell, fluorescent lights and same eerie feeling of death, that always gives her the hibbie jibbies. And cold, like freezing cold. Felicity rubs her hands together trying to create a warm friction, as she walks down the hall to room 215. She pokes her head in the doorway, before entering, she had learned to knock beforehand, there are some things that can not be unseen. Thank goodness it’s a single room.

“Knock, Knock,” she says as she taps the door with the back of her hand.

“Oh! Thank God you are here! These people are trying to kill me.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, but she still can’t help but smile, “I’m sure that’s not true mom.” She reasoned.

She sees her mother lying on the mattress in her fuchsia robe all because she refuses to wear the hospital gown, her mother swears the gown makes her look bloated.

Donna huffs, “You are supposed to be my side, Felicity.”

Felicity takes a seat in her chair right next to the bed and says, “ I’m always on your side mom, no matter what.”

“Thank you, that is all I ask,” Donna says in mock sincerity.

Neither one of them able to keep a straight face, they both break character willingly giving one another toothy smiles.

“I brought you some stuff,” Felicity says as she opens the big brown paper bag, she had brought with her.

“Let's see we got fashion, gossip, and top millionaire bachelor magazines.” the young blonde says as she hands them to her mother.

“Oh, goodie I have been wanted to know if there's any update on Brangelina, they were such cute couple.” she says with a heavy sigh, Donna grabs the People magazine and begins to flip through.

Felicity lays back against her chair, “How are you feeling today?” she asked.

Donna, not looking up from the article she is scanning through says, “ good, I only throw up twice today.”

Nodding her head Felicity pressed on, “You would tell me if it was something serious, won’t you? You can’t keep how you are really feeling to yourself.”

Donna sighed heavily, “Yes mother, I know.”

Irritated she responded, “I’m being serious mom you just had transplant surgery.You have to be closely monitored, and be truthful with how you are feeling.”

Seeing Felicity worried eyes, Donna puts down the magazine and reaches for Felicity’s hand, “Sweetheart, I know you’re concerned because what happened with my kidneys in the past, but I promise you I’m ok. And the moment I’m not, I will let you know.” she says with a warm smile.

“okay.”

Satisfied Felicity grabs the T.V. remote and turns to the T.V. on the wall. flipping through the channels until she finds the one her mother likes.

Donna picks up the magazine again turning the pages not really paying any attention to the article, “You know Felicity, I saw Dr. Palmer today, and he asks about you.”

“Did he now?” Felicity says not liking where the conversation is going.

“Yes, in fact, I told him, he is more than welcome to come by anytime he likes."

“Mom.” Felicity says in warning, “He has a girlfriend.”

“So? It’s not like he’s married.”

“Mom!” Felicity reprimanded.

“Fine. Deprive me of grandchildren.”

Felicity closes her eyes, praying for strength.

“I mean really Felicity, when was the last time you went out on a date?”

Just then an unwanted image went through her mind, with a side of guilt. “I’m too busy for dates,” Felicity said hoping the excuse would be enough. The last thing she wants is to have yet another conversation about her love life, or lack thereof.

“Felicity you are young, beautiful, and a genius, it cannot be this hard for you to find someone.” Her mother says in disbelief.

Felicity sighs, “Mom please, can we talk about this later?”

“I’m just saying baby, it’s not healthy for you to live like this, you don’t go out with friends, or have fun, go on dates. It's like your life has been at standstill, it’s been that for a while now. I just. . .

I just want you to move on with your life, ever since that God awful boy you’d stop living, you’re just there like a lump on a log.”

“I’ve got a lot going on right now then to be thinking about having a life.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault.”

“No mom.” Knowing she will not win this one Felicity goes on to say, “Your right. And I will try to make an effort.”

“Good.” Donna looks at the T.V “Oh honey you should go on the Bachelor or better yet the Bachelorette have all the men fawn all over you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Felicity gets up from her chair and moves the magazines to the table, while her mom moves to one side to make room for her. The younger blonde lies down next to her mother and with the remote, turns up the volume, “Who do you think Jojo is going to choose?”

“Jordan of course.”

Felicity lays her head on her mother’s shoulder and says, “Ah, of course.”

* * *

Oliver is struggling. He didn’t understand how this could happen, it’s only been two weeks. One minute he was buying furniture for his small apartment and the next he was eating ramen noodle soup cups every night. He could not believe he was running out of money so quickly, but with everything he has brought and rent being due every week, maybe he should have run out awhile ago. Not to mention his landlord is charging more for rent than what he initially promised. And there was nothing Oliver could do about that.

Oliver had no idea what to do. He was not prepared for this, and he was foolish to think he could handle it. In a way it was ironic, his parents raised him to be the perfect husband, but he can’t even take care of himself much less someone else.

Oliver stood by the stove mixing the noodles, trying to think of a plan. He did the math, at this rate he won’t last more than another week. He could try to talk to his landlord but his landlord doesn’t seem like the forgiving type.

Oliver was so engrossed with his thoughts that he overcooked his noodles. Sighing, Oliver turns off the stove and place his soup in a bowl, before making his way to his small table and chair. As Oliver continues to eat he picks up the newspaper, maybe there are job openings that don’t need Social Security numbers and would allow him to keep his face half covered. As turns the pages, he stops, doing a double take. Right there on the third page is a drawing, and under it says cash reward. It’s the drawing that caught his eye because it looks a lot like him except in the drawing he has fangs. Turning the page quickly to find the article attached the drawing, immediately he sees the name Wilson on the byline. He had wondered about the whole incident, but he just figures his parents paid him off. But if they didn’t, then that means Wilson is still pursuing his story, which means Felicity did not get a chance to snag a photo of him that or his parents interfered.

Oliver scan through the article, Wilson is offering an award for anyone who can get a photo of the “Pigface man”. He wonders if his parents have seen this, Oliver hasn’t spoken with his parents yet. He sends postcards to them and Rasia. Every week he walks down to Lincoln and 8th were the payphone is, but that’s as far as he's gone. Oliver has this fear that if he spoke with them, they would convince him to go back to the mansion and he doesn’t want to go back. Even though it would be much easier to give all this up and go back to a warm bed. Not have to concern himself if he has a place to live tomorrow, or where his next meal is coming from. He knows all he has to do is make one phone call and they would come. But then what?

Oliver would be right back where he left off, nothing’s changed. Except he's changed.

Looking down at the drawing, Oliver knew what he had to do. He tears off the page, folded it and put it in his pocket. He wrapped his green scarf around face and throw on his green hoodie, before making his way out of his apartment. Oliver walked down to Lincoln and 8th towards the payphone. Once there, he takes out the folded paper and dials the number that is underneath the drawing.

The person on the other line picks up on the second ring, “Wilson.”

“Yeah, I’m calling about the picture of the “Pigface man.”

“Alright listen. Please keep in mind we are not looking for a picture of an actual pig.”

“I know, and I can get you the picture of Oliver Queen.”

The other line is silent for a moment, “You’re Oliver.”

“Ho-how did you know that?”

“Call it a hunch. . .

May I ask why you are doing this?”

“Why does it matter? Either way, you still get what you want. You are still going to get your freak.”

“Hey, hold on. No one said anything about a freak.”

“It doesn’t matter, do you want it or not?”

“Yes! Yes, I do. Thank you.”

Oliver told Wilson where they were going to meet and how he wants his reward in cash. Wilson complied and assured him that he would come alone.

In the Flea Market, there is a section towards the back, where there is a mini carnival for children. They have kiddie rides, games, a small petting zoo and a photo booth. Oliver notices it before but never paid any mind to it until now. The carnival is closed for renovations but the photo booth is still intact. Oliver makes way over, making sure no one is around before he enters the booth. Once inside, the beastlike man pulls back his hood and removes the scarf from his face and presses the start button. Immediately the camera flashes, leaving Oliver stunned and bit confused. He presses the button again, this time a bit more prepared. The moment it was over Oliver quickly check the slot where the pictures come out of. There were five or six in row. It was strange to see a picture of himself, he never had his picture taken before. Oliver tucks the photo in his pocket before making his way to the electronics section.

* * *

Late after midnight Oliver waits, he could see Wilson clearly from where he is. Told Wilson to meet him at Lincoln and 8th by the phone booth. Oliver took out the prepaid phone and dialed Wilson’s number.

Wilson dig into his pocket when he heard his phone ringing and answer it, “Wilson.”

“Did you get what I asked for?”

“You know I was kind of hoping we would meet in person.”

Smirking Oliver replies, “Not a chance.”

“Right, so how do you want to do this?”

“Do you have the money?”

Wilson opens his jacket revealing a yellow envelope, “Your turn.”

“Go to the phone booth, there is white envelope tap underneath the shelf by the phone.”

Wilson goes inside the booth and finds Oliver picture easily, he looks inside the envelope to make sure it's there. “Alright, I got it. Where do you want your money?”

“Put in the same place you found the picture and walk away.”

Oliver hangs up the phone and waits. He could see Wilson do exactly what he asked, he pocketed Oliver’s picture, walk out of the booth and did not look back.

Once Oliver was sure Wilson had left he went to the booth and retrieve the money. Glad that his plan had worked.

The very next day the article came out, but this time on the front page with his face on it. Oliver knew it was risky giving Wilson a photo of himself, but he hung onto the hope that no one can find him. He was always covered up, and there was nothing that would trace back to him. He didn’t even use his real name when he rented his apartment. There was buzz now, but eventually, things will die down, he hoped. With the money he got from selling his picture, he can keep living on his own, not forever but for a little while at least.

Oliver was setting up another mouse trap when he heard someone knocking on his door. Oliver cursed under his breath knowing it has to be his landlord asking for more money. The knocking continued as Oliver made his way to his room to retrieve one of his North Face jackets. He came to the door and open it swiftly.

The moment he saw who it was and realized it was not his landlord, Oliver's eyes widen in shocked, he stood there and did not move.

 

“Hello, Oliver.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #5:  
> Felicity backstory is very different then her counterpart character in the movie ;)   
> More Olicity next chapter I promise!


	6. "What are you waiting for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!!!  
> I'm sorry for how late this is, family can into town, and stayed with me for two months!   
> so yeah, no privacy or 'me time'  
> ANYWAY, here is the next chapter, it's pretty long. Sorry, I didn't want to split it, and I think you waited long enough. lol.  
> Thank you for the support with this story it means the world to me :)  
> As always not beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movie.

Felicity rolls her head from side to side, waiting for the door to be open, she could hear someone moving around, rushing to the door.

The moment the door is opened, Felicity is greeted with a bright kind smile of the sweet latina woman.

“¡Hola Felicity!” [ _Hello Felicity!_ ]

Felicity returns the smile, “Hola Señora Ramon. ¿Cómo estás?” [ _Hello Mrs.Ramon. How are you?_ ]

“Muy bien. ¿Y tú?” [ _Very good. And you?_ ]

“¡Magnífico!” [ _Magnificent!_ ]

Mrs. Ramon gives Felicity a proud smile, “ I see you have been practicing!”

“Solo un poco.” [ _Just a little._ ]

Mrs. Ramon laughs, and gestures for Felicity to come inside the house, “ Come, come, you must be cold.”

Felicity steps inside the cozy warm home, and immediately smells fresh spices and herbs of Mrs. Ramon’s cooking and her mouth waters.

“It’s going to be a cold winter, no?”

After being momentarily distracted of guessing what exactly the older woman is cooking, Felicity peels her eyes away from the kitchen and says,

“Hmm. Oh yes, very cold.”

Mrs. Ramon must have sensed were Felicity’s attention had wonder, that or the hospitality of a Latin Woman because she then asks, “Are you Hungry? I’m making Arroz con Pollo.”

Usually, Felicity would never turn down a home cook meal, especially if said meal is made with the hands by a spicy latina woman, but alas Felicity is here on business, “Thank you but I can’t stay for long.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I think Francisco is in his ‘office’.” she says with extra emphasis on the office.

Mrs.Roman does not fully understand why or what her son does for a living, but Felicity knows she tries to support as best as she can. After saying her goodbyes to the older woman, Felicity makes her way through the house and towards the basement with practiced ease.

Cisco is right where she knew he would be, in front of a screen, with a controller in hand and in complete focus. With only a glance at the screen, Felicity knows he’s playing Legend of Zelda. _Nerd_. Who is she kidding, Felicity would most definitely win an award in the nerdy category.

She comes up behind him and pounces on him. “Cisco!”

Cisco jumps, “AHA!” Drops the controller and effectively loses the game. Cisco glares at Felicity, “Damn it! Felicity, I was so close to beating my own record.”

He makes an exaggerated sigh and walks to his desk were his computers sat. Felicity loves messing with Cisco, which is probably one of the reasons why he is the only one from the group she still keeps in contact with.

“You really need to find yourself a girl mate,” Felicity says in her best Jack Sparrow voice, knowing Cisco’s secret obsession for the movies.

Cisco continues to glare, but she can see he’s resisting to smile. Leaning back in his chair, he picks up his extra large Blueberry flavor Slurpee and says, “What brings you to my office, other than my mother’s cooking?”

The blonde takes a deep a breath and says, “I need a job.”

Cisco takes an extra loud slurp from his drink while shaking his head, “Nope! Not going to happen.”

“Oh, come on Cisco! I need this.”

“You come to me after weeks of no communication, not even so much as a text and now you want my help, but you don’t ask with respect. You don’t offer friendship. You don’t even think to call me Francisco.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, “Don’t quote Godfather to me. That’s my thing.”

Cisco chuckles, “Sorry I couldn’t resist. But seriously where’ve been?”

Felicity could see the concern in his eyes, and now she’s flooded with guilt. He’s been worried about her, and she should have known. It's just that, it has been her and her mom for so long she forgets what it's like to have people who aren’t family to genuinely care about her well-being. They aren’t the best of friends but still, Cisco is the only one that really knows and understands her past, especially because he was there.

“I’m sorry I’ve been away for the last few weeks, I’ve been picking up extra shifts at triple ‘B’.”

She does not want to tell Cisco about Oliver, not that Cisco is the judgmental type, well not really. And it's not that she’s ashamed, well that’s not entirely true, she is ashamed, of herself. She hurt someone that didn’t deserve her carelessness. She should have never agreed to Mr. Wilson’s plan, she should have told him to take his plan and to shove it where the sun doesn't shine. But she was desperate for her mom’s health, and she doesn’t regret helping her mother. She just hates hurting Oliver in the process, all she could do now is hope wherever he is, he’s happy, even if it's not with her.

Cisco stares at her for a long moment as if sensing something is wrong, but thank Mint Chocolate Chip he doesn’t press.

Taking the opportunity to speak, and pushing her thoughts of Oliver away. She continues to say, “Cisco, I need the job, triple ‘B’ won’t give me any more extra shifts, and things are tight as it is” Cisco expression is serious as he continues to shake his head. “I just need one assignment, and you know I’m the best I’ll be in and out before they even know it’s me.”

“No can do Felicity, it’s too risky. You could get caught and then where will your mom be?” He continues to speak, “I got you a job last time because you wouldn’t stop nagging, but I’m putting my foot down this time, I mean it.” He says with false bravado. They both know Felicity can take him down.

“Besides there isn't any work available with your skill set. Well except for on-site.”

“I’ll do it!”

Cisco scoffs, “Felicity I hate to break it to you but stealth is not your forte.”

“Then come with me.”

“Who says I’m giving you the job?”

“You know you will Cisco, you can’t resist me,” Felicity says sweetly.

Cisco sighs, knowing he won’t win with her, “Fine. I’ll contact Swift and get the particulars.”

Felicity smiles brightly, “Thank you, Francisco.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll call you in a few days.”

* * *

Oliver stared wide-eyed and in disbelief, with his hand still on the door was frozen in place, while trying his best to clear his throat. “Diggle? What are you . . . How did you?” Not able to form a sentence Oliver continued to stare at Diggle debating whether or not the lack of food is making him hallucinate.

That is of course until Diggle speaks. “I understand you're confusion but mind if I come in? Kinda of freezing my ass off,” he says with a laugh.

As if finally registering what the other man is saying, Oliver shakes his head clearing his thoughts, “Yeah, of course, come on in.” He says as he gestures for Diggle to come inside his small place.

Upon closing the door he could see Diggle take in every inch of his less than appealing apartment, a feeling of embarrassment swept over him, because although he is proud of how far he has come, he knows Diggle would have never associate Oliver with such poor living conditions, he may not had the best childhood but he certainly had a privileged one.

As Diggle continue to inspect his living space, Oliver asks, “How did you find me?”

Diggle was silent for a moment as he picked up one of the mousetraps, “When you left, I talked to a friend to find out where you went. It didn’t take long. He found you in two days.” Seeing Oliver’s surprise face Diggle smirk and explained, “My connections are very good.”

Oliver nods in understanding, of course, Diggle would know all kinds of people. Being a military man gives him the chance to network and make those connections, which is how his parents had come to hire Diggle. No matter how careful he thought he was his parents will always find a way, but if Diggle knew this whole time why hasn’t parents come to collect him? Unless he didn’t tell them but hard to believe, though, John Diggle is employed by his parents, Oliver’s not under any illusion their friendship extends beyond the mansion walls. Whatever reason that brought Dig before Oliver now does not matter, there is no way Oliver is going back.

Oliver squares his shoulders and says with finality, “I’m not going back.”

Dig carefully places the mousetrap down and stares at Oliver for a moment as if deep in thought, “I’m not here to take you to your parents, and I never was going to.”

Oliver’s brows come together in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

Dig sighs, “After my guy found you, I told him to keep an eye on you. I had every intention of leaving you alone, figure that’s what you would have wanted.” When Oliver didn’t protest he continued, “but then I saw this.” he reaches into his jacket and pulls out today’s paper and shows it to Oliver.

As clear as day Oliver could see his hideous face, every imperfection, every scar and the largest pig nose it was the picture he sold to Wilson right on the front page for the world to see. He could feel Diggle watching him closely, probably seeking confirmation to his suspicions.

Oliver looks away from the picture and Dig, “I would rather face others cruelty, then go back to that life.”

“I know.”

When Oliver turned to Diggle he was surprised to see no pity just understanding, and for that he was grateful.

“Look, Oliver, your parents did hire a private investigator, lucky for you my guy is better, he assured me your parents won’t be able to find you if that’s what you want. My main concern is this.” Diggle opens his arms wide gesturing to the apartment.

“It’s not that bad.” Oliver defended. Or try to at least, hard to argue what he saw right in front of him.

“Not that bad, Oliver this place is a hell hole. How much are you paying?” Before Oliver can answer. “You know what nevermind I don’t want to know.”

With a curt nod, Diggle seems to have made up his mind and said, “Come on. Pack a bag, I can’t on a good conscience see you stay here, besides you look like you haven’t eaten much.”

“No, I can’t let you do that Dig, you have done more than enough already by keeping parents at bay. I’m not going to take up room in your home. That’s not fair to you or your wife.” No matter how appealing the offer is.

“Oliver-”

“I mean it Dig.”

When Diggle saw he wouldn’t be able to change Oliver’s mind he sighed, “Fine. But I am going to help you with what I can.” Before Oliver can protest Dig pat his shoulder and said, “Your pride can only take you so far Oliver.”

Oliver nod his head, to which Dig seemed satisfied with. He makes his way to the door, “Now, we better get going Lyla hates it when I’m late for dinner.”

“Wait, what?”

“Dinner. My wife and I would love to have you over for dinner. She’s been wanting to meet you.”

“Um, Dig I don’t think that’s a good idea. People don’t warm up me very well.”

“Lyla’s not like that, besides you got to get out of here sometime, right?”

_“You’ve got to get out of there sometime!_

_Right?”_

_Narrowing her brows in confusion speaking barely above a whisper, “What are you waiting for?”_

When she asked him that question he couldn’t give her an answer then. And every day he asked himself that very question, what was he waiting for? For a time he thought the answer was for someone to break the curse, but now he’s on his own and he can’t help but think maybe this is more than about someone breaking the curse, maybe it’s about him. One of his deepest fears was facing the world’s rejection. He knew how he looked like in the mirror he didn’t need any more horrific expressions daunting on people faces upon seeing him. It’s funny actually, one would think he would be used it by now. He has been holed up in the mansion all his life for fear of others and now that he’s out on his own he’s still cooped up in his small apartment. Maybe it’s time for things to change. All this time he has been waiting for something maybe it's time for him to stop waiting, maybe it’s time to live.

“Right. Let me just get my keys.”

* * *

To say that Oliver was nervous would be an understatement, he has never been to someone else’s home before. All he knows is from what he has seen in movies, he even had Dig stop by a flower shop for him to pick up some flowers, Lilies, since Lyla will be seeing him face to face he hopes the flowers will be a good distraction from his face, wishful thinking he knows, but it does ease his mind a bit. Hoping beyond hope this dinner goes will, he doesn’t want to freak Lyla out and lose Dig as a friend. Truthfully it's been a bit lonely for him since he left the mansion, he misses cooking with Raisa and talking with his parents even if as of late the conversations were more about the curse and potential prospects. And if he was being honest he really misses a certain blonde, but he tries his best to push those thoughts away.

Diggle opens the door and leads Oliver inside towards the living room as he calls out for his wife. Much like the way Diggle took in every part of his apartment, so did Oliver glanced at every aspect of his friend's home. Oliver was not surprised to find how pleasant it felt, the house was warm and inviting, the smells of delicious foods filled his large nostrils and made his stomach rumble. The living room was spacious and filled with pictures of him and his wife and few others he doesn’t recognize. He had a large T.V. and comfortable looking furniture. As Oliver looked around he thought to himself one day. One day he will have a place of his own just like this. His thoughts were interrupted when heard a female voice.

“What took you guys so long? I was very close to eating without you.”

“Sorry, we had to make a quick stop, Lyla I would like you to meet Oliver.”

Oliver stilled. Taking a deep breath and slowly turn around. Keeping his eyes on the carpet and not on the woman right in front of him and says, “Hello.”

He expected a scream or at least a shock gasp, instead what he got was, “Hello Oliver Johnny has told so much about you.”

Confused Oliver lifts his eyes and saw warm light eyes staring back at him with a kind smile. He held out the flowers timidly, “These are for you.” Lyla’s smile brightens, “I love Lilies. Now that is how you treat a woman.” She says while giving Diggle a knowing look, “That was very sweet of you Oliver thank you.” Blushing slightly, “You're welcome.”

“While I put these in water, you can go with Johnny and set up the table. My cooking is not as good as yours, or so I hear.” she nudges her husband with her elbow to which he smirks, “But lemon chicken is my specialty.”

 

The meal was delicious, it’s been a long time since he had a home cook meal. And he had a great time, he always wonders how Dig was like outside of work and comes to find he’s not all that much different, more relaxes yes, but the conservations were still the same, light and interesting. And Lyla easy to talk to as well, she didn’t ask about his family or the curse, for which he was grateful she simply spoke as if having a dinner with a pig face man was a normal occurrence. It was something he could appreciate from the both of them, and even if they don’t invite him over again, he would cherish this as a good memory.

After dinner and after Oliver insisted on cleaning up, he sat down with Dig and discussed what he was going to do next. John Diggle, to which Oliver has found is a force to be reckoned with. John wanted to Oliver come over every night for dinner, and of course, the beastlike man refused. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to because he loved tonight. But he is not going to more of a burden than he already is. So the compromise was four nights week. However, Diggle was very adamant about Oliver finding a new place to live, especially when he found out how much Oliver was paying his landlord. While mumbling curses under his breath, John told Oliver to come back tomorrow where they would begin the process of getting him to a new place.

* * *

“A job?

I don’t know how to do anything Dig.”

They were sitting in Diggle’s living room watching the Starling City Rockets game. Diggle gave Oliver a pointed look. Oliver rolled his eyes, “Fine, I don’t know how to do anything job worthy.”

“Oliver we've been through this, in order to have a nice apartment you need a steady income. And if you want a nice place and get out of the deathtrap you currently live in you need an enough money for first and last month’s rent.”

“I get that Dig. I just don’t well with people.” He’s a monster.

“I know, which is why I got you a job down at the docks.”

“The docks?”

“Yes, I have an old army buddy I still keep in touch with that owns a shipping company and asked him for a favor.”

Great, more connections. Diggle should open up his own company called Connections.

“I don’t know Dig, The docks are full of people and I never worked a day in my life, what if I can’t keep up.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself. Look, man, you left the mansion so that you could have a life, well this is part of it. I know this is new for you and you’re not sure about it, but I think this good for you. You need to interact with other people and not just me and Lyla.”

“But I like you guys,” Oliver answered sincerely.

“And be we like you too. I think Lyla wants to adopt you.” Diggle muttered

Diggle gave Oliver his signature warm smile and says, “The work is not hard. Demanding but not hard. And the pay is pretty good.”

_What are you waiting for?_

“Alright, when do I start?”

* * *

“Hey kid, you lost?”

Oliver quickly turned to the side to see a short stocky older man, he had a buzzcut and a nasty scar from his temple to the side of his chin. Looked like he seen some things, and Oliver hopes never to be on his bad side.

Oliver cleared his throat and spoke louder than normal, due to his face being half covered.

“No sir, my name is Jonas. . . Diggle sent me.”

“Ah yes, he did say you would be comin.”

The man extended his hand for Oliver to shake, “The name is Harold Shapiro, everyone calls me Sharp. Follow me.”

Sharp walk hastily into the building with Oliver in tow, “ You are to report here on time I don’t want to hear any ‘My woman left me’ nonsense, understand?”

Oliver nods his head, wondering how often does that happen?

“I keep a tight ship, you come in do your job and leave. I don’t want any trouble.”

“That won’t be a problem, sir.”

“Yeah, I'll bet.” He continues down the hallway and turned the corner. “Listen I don’t usually hire people without a background check, but Diggle is a good man and since he vouches for you then so be it, but know this, the minute you cause problems you are out, Fuck up one time and that is it, do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, Diggle mention you have some sort of skin condition. . .” Sharp stop abruptly and gesture to Oliver’s face and Oliver felt like his heart stop. Did John tell this man who Oliver really is? But then he thought better of it, Diggle probably offered the skin condition excuse as a reason not to ask too many questions.

“Something like that.”

“Is it contiguous?”

“No sir.”

“Then we’re good.” Sharp resumed his walk toward the hallway of lockers, “Harper.” He called out. A young man in a red hood stop what he was doing and walked to where they were at.

“This Jonas Green, you’re going to be training him. Make sure he understands the way things are done around here, he’s your guy, your responsibility. Understood?”

“You got it Sharp.”

“Very good.” Sharp gives Oliver the ‘Don’t mess this up’ look before leaving them.

“Don’t worry his bark is more than bite. As long as you do work there shouldn’t be any problems.”

The young man extended his hand to which Oliver accepts, “Roy Harper.”

“Jonas Green.”

“Well, Jonas let’s get started.”

* * *

For the rest of the week, Oliver went to work, on his days off he went to the Diggles’ and when he wasn’t there he was with Diggle apartment hunting. Oliver had never been more exhausted in all his twenty-seven years. Even though his body is sore and he sleeps the moment his head hits the pillow, he can’t help but feel this is what he is made for. He was always an active child, which is one of the reasons why Raisa had him work in the kitchen. He was never meant to be locked up in the house, Oliver was sure if not for this curse he would probably never be home growing up.

His work was physically demanding and the hours are long, but he’s happy. He loves having somewhere to go, working hard with his own two hands. He still has to be extra careful when loading the cargo, because of his makeshift mask and the hood over his head. But it still being winter he’s not the only one wearing his jacket covering his face. The guys that work there are interesting as well, Roy’s cool and pretty lay back.

 

Today was an another long day, 10-hour shifts took a lot out of him but he didn’t mind the work, and he could really use the money. He finally found an apartment that is both affordable and nice, Diggle helps him see what he needed to be aware of when picking out an apartment. And reminded him to always check out the place before you rent. Dig made sure to stress that point. Everyday Oliver learned something new whether it was Dig or the guys down by the docks, Oliver absorbs it all.

The sun was setting and Oliver was on his last load before he could finally go home. Tomorrow is his day off, so that means he gets to eat dinner with the Diggles’ and maybe watch the game with Dig. Oliver keeps watching them closely waiting for any sign that they don’t want him there or tried of him in their home. But it never happens, each time he goes he feels at home it’s the same feeling he gets when he’s cooking with Raisa or playing games with Felicity.

Raisa told him once that family doesn’t have to be blood, and he is finding that to be true more and more every day.

Roy comes up behind him in that red hoodie of his and smirks.

“Hey Roy, almost that time.”

After working with Roy for a week Oliver learned very quickly he is not a morning person, and closer they get for their shift to end the happier he gets.

“Yup. So you got plans tonight with your girl?”

“I don’t a have girl.” he says almost sadly.

“Well, in that case, why don’t you come out tonight? We are all going to Charlie's, grab a beer.”

Oliver put down the box he had in his hand. “Thanks, maybe another time.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, my sure.”

“Does this have to do with your skin condition?”

Somehow Roy could tell Oliver was taken back because he elaborated, “Kind of figure when you didn’t take your hood off during any of your breaks.” When Oliver stayed silent Roy continued to speak, “Look, man, we don’t care how you look like, we’re not exactly an attractive bunch either.” he says with a smile. “Anyway you seem like you could use one, and guys are not bad except Rene could be annoying. What do you say?”

_What are you waiting for?_

“Ok, one drink,” Oliver says with a nervous smile. God, he hopes he doesn’t regret this.

* * *

Felicity dressed in her best spy outfit she could find in her closet, she was going for Black Widow, but she ends up with a goth girl. Jeez, she really needs to update her wardrobe. She stands across the street of Kord Industries waiting for Cisco.

The ‘mission’ was simple enough, break into the building, find her way to where the supercomputer is, which so happens to be the very top floor, Cisco had already sent her a copy of the blueprints of the building and steal a file on their data mainframe. Simple enough right? Well, it would have to be, she needed money. She always needed money. She hopes maybe one day she’ll earn her money the honest way, but today is not that day.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Cisco says as he comes up behind her.

“I’m trying to blend in, Cisco.”

“More like the blast from the past.”

“Could we just go please it's freaky out here?”

“Fine.”

“I already replaced the video feed with the old feed to playback for while, and we have good ten minutes before the guards make their rounds.”

“Sounds good. I have the clarence taken care of.” He took out a card, which she assumed is for the passcode on every door and elevators.

They make their way to the East side entrance, the least amount of security and slipped in. Cisco leads the way with the blueprints on his tablet. They went through the executive elevator, knowing no one would be there, not at this time of night and made their way to the computer room. There was a time when Felicity would have like to work in a place like this, use her skills for good. But it’s funny how life turns out. Serves them right for not accepting her application.

Felicity looked down at her own tablet, keeping an eye out for the guards on the cameras. She doesn’t like to think about what guys like Swift, would want with the information she steals. She knows their shady, so does Cisco, but they always follow through on their payment. Besides she tried playing hero, and look where that got her.

Once they got the supercomputer, Felicity got to work. Cisco stays on lookout duty. Felicity's fingers flew across the keyboard, searching as fast as her eyes allow. Getting the file wasn’t the difficult part, it was making sure no one knew she was there in the first place. And knowing she had less than four minutes to accomplish that feat was nerve-wracking and thrilling all at the same time. Sweet Mint Chocolate Chip she misses this. The hacking not stealing. It was like a puzzle and when all piece were finally in place she would always feel a sense of accomplishment.

“Felicity two minutes!” Cisco says in a mock whisper.

“Okay, okay!”

“Felicity come on!”

“Give me a minute.” she says through gritted teeth.

Felicity finger continuing in rapid movement, mind running thousands of miles a minute. She was in the zoned and nothing could pull her out, she took out a flash drive, downloading the file onto the flash drive. And making sure there is not a trace of her prints.

“Done.”

she gets up and collects her stuff.

“Finally,” Cisco says in exasperation.

“Hey, I beat my own record by two minutes.”

“Nerd.” He says with a smile. Felicity laughs and says, “Let’s just get out of here, this place gives me the creeps.”

“I second that.”

They sped to the elevator,

“HEY WHO GOES THEIR!”

Felicity and Cisco froze when they saw two security guards with their flashlights. Felicity took a hold of Cisco arm and ran to the stairwell. They ran as quickly as they could down the stairs. Felicity could hear their chasers speaking into their walkies.

Felicity then remembers another entrance. The service entrance. Used by the cleaning staff and contractors. Felicity called out to Cisco motioning him to follow her. They ran down the next flight of stairs, and exit to wear the elevators are on the sixth floor, Felicity then went the opposite direction down the hallway towards the east side. They turned the corner and saw the sign for service entrance, opting for the stairs.

Even though she was out a breath and her leg muscles were burning, ready to give out any minute, she pushed through. She was not going to go to jail without a fight, not again. Felicity and Cisco reach the door to the outside with success. Catching her breath she patted Cisco on the shoulder giving him a job well done.

“I knew the east side needed more protection.” Someone said behind them.

Felicity and Cisco quickly turned around in time to see a woman in the coolest black spy suit she has ever seen, right before their arms and hands were restrained and bags were thrown over their heads leaving them in complete darkness.

* * *

They pulled up to the sports bar, Oliver is sweating and his heart is beating rapidly against his chest. Why did he agree to this? This could only end badly.

“Hey, you still with me?” Roy says as he turns off the engine.

“Yeah, sorry it’s just. . . This is kind of new for me.”

Roy smiles, “Yeah I remember my first time.” He says dreamily.

They got out of the car and walk inside. “Jonas you could go to the bar and get something to drink, I gotta use the bathroom real quick.” Oliver nods his head and walks to the bar, a large man in a goatee grunts at him, “What can I get you?”

“May I have a beer, on tap?”

The man grunts again and walks over to the tap handle, grabs a glass and pours the drink.

Once it’s filled to the top, the bartender places the glass on the bar top and slides it over to Oliver. The glass slide past Oliver and onto the floor. Oliver looks up at the bartender confused.

“You're supposed to catch it.” he says through gritted teeth.

“He doesn’t get out much,” Roy says as he pats Oliver’s shoulder.

“Give him another try, Al?”

The man grunts, but goes and gets another glass, “You ready this time?”

“Yes,” Oliver says eagerly.

He slides the glass over and Oliver catches it with ease. When the bartender sees Oliver not drinking he asks, “Is something wrong?” “No, um. . . Do you have a straw?” The bartender grabs a straw and hands it to Oliver places it in his drink and tucks it underneath his scarf. Pleased that he brought his green scarf and hoodie instead of a jacket. Taking a large gulp of his refreshing beer, was an experience all on its own.

“Good?” Roy asks.

“Very.”

“Great, come on let’s join the guys.” Roy leads Oliver to the group sitting at a large table, he induced him, though he remembers a few from work. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves. It was nice to just listen.

“All I’m saying is if she didn’t want Italian, then why did she say get whatever you want babe.”

“Because man you suppose want what she wants.”

“ . . . Yeah, and who made you the expert on relationships?”

“ I get more dates than you do Rene.”

“Yeah, going out with your cousin at the Dairy Queen does not count?”

“She’s a third cousin!”

Roy laughs, “Whatever dude she’s still your cousin.”

“What about you Scarfy, got a woman?” Rene asks Oliver not comfortable with the attention directed at him says, “No. .no didn’t work out.”

“She found someone else?”

“Dude?” Roy says giving Rene, ‘are you serious’ look.

“No it’s nothing like that, at least I don’t think so. I just wasn’t what she wanted. I don’t blame her, she would have had to put with a lot.”

“Aw, Fuck man. I’m sorry.” Rene gets up.

“Alright, enough of this feelings’ shit, let’s do some shots.”

 

Five shots and two hours later Oliver was beginning to feel incredibly warm. A desire to peel off his clothing was very appealing, but he resisted. Roy had explained that on certain nights and after a certain time there was live music, which Oliver enjoyed very much.

Little by little, he was becoming more and more comfortable. Letting loose and just being. A few of the guys found women to dance with, some lay back sipping on their beers. Roy is talking a girl in the back corner.

Oliver rocked his body back and forth to the music. His eyes landed on a dart board, he took another sip of his beer and made his way over. “Hey Rene, mind if I give it a go?” Rene laughed, “I hate to break it to you Scarfy but you’re a little too ripped to make a decent shot.”

“How about we make it interesting?”

“Word?”

“50 bucks. To start.”

Rene laughs again “Alright Scarfy I’ll play let’s see what you got.”

Rene hands over the darts to Oliver shows him where to stand.

Oliver had a hard time making his way over to the spot without falling, so Rene half carried half drag Oliver while muttering, “This should be interesting.” under his breath.

Once in position Oliver stands to his full height, takes a deep breath and lets the dart fly. He hits every dart right on the target with accuracy and precision. Landing every shot with such quickness it was almost effortless. He could hear cheers of a crowd forming with each shot he made.

When he was done he look at Rene and held out his hand expectantly, Rene handed over the money and said, “Beginner's luck.”

Oliver smirk, and signal for the darts, once they were in his possession, he stared straight at Rene, giving his profile to the dart board, and just started throwing. Oliver knew he was landing on the target, because each time he did, an eruption of cheers broke out, and each time was louder and louder. Not once did he looked at the target, when he was done, everyone cheered. Rene stood frozen in his spot, “It’s ok Rene you could pay me back later.” Oliver pats his shoulder and walks, stumbling away.

Roy came up and gave him a congratulatory high five, “ Someone buys this man a drink!” For the remainder of the night, Oliver drank, danced, and bet anyone who dares challenge him in darts.

* * *

Diggle woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, “What the. .what time is it?” Taking his phone from his nightstand and look to see the time, “Who would be calling me at two in the morning? “Hello?”

“DIGGGGLE!”

“Oliver?”

“Yup! I tried Beer on tap and it was fucking amazing!”

“I’m sure it was.” Diggle relaxes a bit knowing his friend is not in any immediate danger. He got off the bed, putting his phone on the crook of his neck so he could put his pants on. “Where are you?”

“Umm. . . willie's, martie’s, somethin’ with an ‘E’.”

“That’s helpful, is someone there that is somewhat sober.?”

“I think so sure.” Diggle waited, halfway putting on his shoes.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I’m coming to get my friend what’s the place called?”

“Charlie’s, it’s on Washington and 10th.”

“Thanks, tell him I’ll be there soon.” Diggle picks up his keys and made his way to the door with a smile on his face. Some things don’t change.

Diggle spot Oliver outside the bar next to a guy in a red hood. Pulling up to the side so Oliver can climb in. Once Oliver is inside, he turns to the other guy and thanks him. Which he explains is a co-worker of Oliver’s.

“I offered to take him home but he wouldn’t tell me where he lives, so I asked him if there was anyone I could call and he gave me your number.” he sheepishly.

“It’s fine. Did he have a good time.”

“Yeah I think so, he’s a little shy but pretty cool.”

Diggle smile at that. “Well thanks again for calling.”

“Yeah of course.

See you Jonas!” he calls out.

Oliver gives a half wave, while Diggle climbs into the car. Once Diggle starts driving Oliver speaks up, “I’m sorry Dig, I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”

“Oliver you didn’t drag me into anything, besides I’m proud you. The Oliver I met would have never had the courage to do what you did tonight.”

“It was fun.”

 

The ride was silent the rest of the way home, Diggle decided to have Oliver crash at his place tonight, Lyla wouldn’t mind, and Oliver has never been this drunk before someone should keep an eye on him. When they got in Oliver trip and crashed into one of Lyla’s plants, Diggle tried to help him up but kept on laughing, which in turn made Diggle laugh as well. Then Oliver turned serious and loudly whisper, “shhhhh! Lyla’s sleeping!”

Diggle laughed, “No Lyla’s working late tonight.”

“OHH! Ok!” Oliver continued to whisper loudly as he stumbles to the guest room.

Oliver plops on the bed while Diggle got a water bottle and some aspirin. He went to the guest room and set the water and aspirin on the nightstand. “Come on let’s take your shoes off.”

“Fine. But that’s the only thing you are taking off mister.” Oliver slurs. Diggle smirks and takes off Oliver’s shoes.

He’s about to leave the room when “John?”

“Yeah man.”

“ Why are you, my friend?”

“What?”

Oliver sits up and looks at Diggle with sad eyes. “Your good man John, with a wife that adores you. I’m just an ugly guy who is still trying to get his life together. Why waste your time with someone like me?”

Diggle has never dislike Oliver’s parents more than in that moment. They really messed him up, those people only cared about their image. That’s all they care about. They couldn’t see past his face and accept the man underneath, and Dig realizes neither can Oliver. Diggle knew no amount of words will change the way Oliver sees himself. So he’ll continue to show him, “Because you’re worth it Oliver, I hope one day you could see that.”

* * *

Felicity and Cisco are sitting in a brightly lit interrogation room, they’ve been there for more than an hour and the only contact they had with people who took them was the plate of donuts they place on the table, which Cisco is currently scarfing down. Halfway through eating the last piece he glances at Felicity and says, “You want a piece.”

“How can you eat at a time like this?”

Cisco shrugs and finishes the donut. “Okay Felicity looks, I’m going to tell you how this is going to happen. They are going to come through that door and play ‘Good cop and Bad cop’. Don’t fall for that alright?”

“Cisco. . .”

“That’s why I eat their food, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don’t touch it you're guilty. I ate the whole plate. The whole plate. Ok? It’s me and you. They walk through that door, you don’t say nothing.”

Before Felicity can argue Cisco’s very bad theory the door swing open. A man and a woman step inside. The woman she recognized right away, she was the same woman at Kord Industries, and if Felicity gets out here she has to ask her where she gets her suit from.

The man pushes the plate to the side and steps next to Cisco, as the woman stands in front of the table and slams the folder in her hand on the table.

“She did it!

She did it!

She’s the one you want!”

“I am innocent, I was at home playing video games, and she came corrupted me.”

“Cisco you idiot.”

“Hey I am not going to jail for or anybody else, and my name is Inigo Montoya. I have done nothing bad my entire life.”

He gets up and leans over to the man standing next to him, “Hey man I’m still a virgin.”

“Sit down.” The man grabs him by his shoulder and pushes Cisco in the seat.

“Okay I may have done some things back in college but who hasn’t,

who hasn’t!

We all experiment in college.”

“Cisco shut up!” Felicity hisses.

“No, you shut up.

Don’t talk to me.

Don’t talk to me criminal!” Cisco finally stops talking and puts his head down, claiming sugar rush.

Felicity rolls eyes and puts a hand over her face, there is no way they are getting out of this.

The woman that has been witnessing the whole encounter finally speaks, “Alright, well that was something.

Lawton why don’t you take Mr. Montoya and get him some coffee.

Make it decaf.” She says while giving Cisco a pointed look.

Once the door is closed behind them the woman takes a seat across from Felicity, “You have very interesting taste in friends Ms. Smoak.”

“I think the sugar got to him I try to tell him. . .”

Realization dawned on her when she heard her name.

“We were able to swipe yours and Mr. Ramon’s prints while the two of you were monetary unconscious under our care.”

“Abducted you mean,” Felicity muttered.

The woman smiles, “ My name is Lyla Michaels, and the company that you stole from is a company my agency has been protecting for years. Which you and Mr. Ramon were able to infiltrate and steal a very sensitive file in the span of ten minutes.

“To be honest I don't know whether to be impressed or highly upset. Probably both.” She takes the folder that was on the table and opens it.

“I’ve been doing some very interesting reading.” she looks down at the folder and begins to read. “Felicity Megan Smoak. Daughter of Noah Kuttler and Donna Smoak, they were married for seven years, got a divorce and father moved to a different country. While you grow up in Las Vegas with your mother. Started building computers when you were seven and continued to show promise throughout your adolescence. When you were 19 you ranked 2nd in the National Information Technology Competition. Went to MIT graduate on the top of your class with a master’s degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences. That is quite an impressive resume you got there Ms. Smoak.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said, but there was no pride in her voice no sense of accomplishment. What looks nice on paper really didn’t matter. It was for that reason she never told Oliver what she was ‘good at’. Just because you’re good at something that doesn’t make it a good thing.

“After looking at your file, something didn’t seem right. How can someone with your skill set end up working at a Big Belly Burger?”

“Triple ‘B’ has great employee discounts.”

“Maybe, but I think it’s more than that. So dig a little deeper,” she said gently.

Lyla Michaels flip through a few more pages, “I have a lot of government connections it’s useful when you want to get things quickly and this is what they sent over about you.” She reaches for a piece of paper while pushing the folder away. “MIT senior year, Felicity Smoak was part of the group called the Hacktivist, these individuals were known to rebel against the system. It was Felicity Smoak who created a super virus, using to expose corrupt politicians and corporate fraud. Cooper Sheldon another member of the Hacktivist stole Smoak’s program and used it to hack government files of highly classified information. Smoak claims not to have been aware of Sheldon’s motives thus she would be held as noncompliance to Sheldon’s treason. However since the virus was of her own creation and she claims herself to being the leader of the Hacktivist, she will be held responsible accordingly.”

A single tear fell across Felicity’s cheek, she remembers that day, remember how it felt the moment Cooper betrayed her. She trusted him and he practically spat in her face. She was in jail for weeks before they figure out, it had been Cooper who hacks into FBI and CIA, pawning secrets off to the highest bidder. Even after everything she didn’t want to see him suffer, which is why told the authorities that she was the leader of the group. This very group that Cisco had joined, the very reason Cisco lost his internship to StarLabs. Everyone in the group lost something, some sort of credibility. It was awful.

“They allow me to keep my degrees, under the condition that I would be blacklisted, permanently. I can’t even find a job at a Tech Village.”

It was worst the kind of torture, to be so close something and almost being able to touch and never making it. After graduation, Felicity still applied everywhere, hoping against hoping that any company would take her. But it never happened. Her mom got sick around that time, there were pretty good treatment centers in Starling with affordable housing, so Felicity went with her, and pick up a ‘temporary’ job with Big Belly Burger. Cisco also moved to Starling to be closer to his mom, and try to find work. Which he did but Felicity thinks he always compare his jobs to StarLabs and they could never keep his interest.

Lyla closes the folder, “I know what it’s like to go through an experience and have it change you. Sometimes we become stronger and sometimes we just need a second chance to do things differently."

Lyla leans back in her chair, “My computer analysis is only is temporary, he decided to reenlist so now I’m out an analysis, lucky for me I have a pretty damn good resume right in front of me.” she looks at Felicity and smiles, “What do you say? To working for Argus Security Company? See how it’s like on the other side.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #6: One of the scenes in this chapter is straight from a movie, different from Penelope. Can anyone guess which movie? ;)
> 
> I know I promise more Olicity and I'm sorry for that, but I really wanted to show where Oliver and Felicity are at right now before they see each other again. Next chapter I promise, promise, more Olicity.


	7. "Road Less Traveled by"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!!!   
> First I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to follow and comment on the story. This fandom is amazing!   
> I also want to express my sincerest apologies for promising earlier updates when I couldn't deliver. Our word is our bond that we shouldn't take lightly, please forgive me.   
> Anywho, this chapter is really long sorry, again.
> 
> As always not beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movie.

“You Son of Bitch!”

The petite blonde tossed the newspaper article of Oliver Queen on Slade’s desk. Her blue eyes blazing, sending daggers at Slade. Slade stilled, shock and slightly concerned about the small woman.

After a moment he spoke into the phone that was still in his hand, “I’m going to have to call you back.”

Although the article came out weeks ago, he knows he shouldn’t be surprised to see Felicity, especially after she destroyed his glasses to pieces. After hanging up he leaned forward and spoke calmly, “Ms. Darhk. . .”

She takes out a wad of cash from her pocket and tosses it on his desk.

“That’s some of what you gave me. You’ll get the rest back when I’m ready.”

Slade sighs, “Look, kid, let’s just call it even.”

“No, let’s not. I told you to leave him alone. He’s person Mr. Wilson, not some frackin’ payday.”

A pang of guilt hits him. When he started on his quest for revenge all he wanted to do was to uncover the truth, prove who the Queens really are, he hadn’t pay much thought to Oliver, until recently. After Helena went on a rampage of proving her sanity, throwing Oliver’s picture around for the world to see. Which in Slade’s opinion really did not help her case. He began to see Oliver more as a person than just a story.

Felicity turns away from him and starts to walk out of his office. Before she gets a chance to leave Slade speaks up in his thick accent, “He sold me the photo himself.”

Felicity pauses, turns right back around and stares at him in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know. I was shocked myself.” Slade continues. “He’s out there on his own you know. Declaring his independence.”

Felicity doesn’t say anything, but before she leaves, he could see the faintest of smiles dawn her face.

* * *

 

Felicity knocks on the door, waiting for a response. “Yes?” said Lyla behind the door.

Felicity opens the door and pokes her head in, “Hey Boss you wanted to see me.”

“Smoak! Yes, come on in.” The blonde enters the room and takes a seat, across from her boss. Lyla looks through the files on her desk one last time before she glances Felicity’s way.

“So I saw the report on Kord Industries security drill, you bypass every single one of their firewalls, and lock their own analysts out of the system. Nice work,” she says with a proud smile.

Felicity ducks her head, “Thanks. On Wednesday I’m speaking with their head of IT, show a few pointers on how to better secure their systems. I already ran a diagnostic and have the report to make some corrections.”

“Well look at you, saving the world one cyber threat at a time.” Felicity laughs and raises her brows, “I doubt I’m really making much of difference.”

“You are. Don’t sell yourself short.”

A small smile crosses her face as she nods her head.

“Even Lawton has grown a liking to you.” Lyla continues. “And Lawton doesn’t like analysts.”

Felicity laughs at that, “You have a unique group working for you.”

Lyla smiles, “That I do. . . Speaking of unique individuals, Ramon seems to be doing well. I think Allen has found his new BFF.”

After working a few weeks with Argus, Felicity convinced Lyla to give Cisco a shot. She was skeptical at first but grow to value him as an asset. Which Felicity was grateful for, she still feels somewhat responsible, of Cisco losing his internship with StarLabs, she just wants her oldest friend to be happy. And he is, they both are. She hasn’t felt this excited about her work in a long time. Every morning she can’t wait to start her day, and that’s someone who is not a morning person. She loves what she does, it’s new and challenging. It’s like coming up for air, after being underwater too long. And for the first time in a long time, she’s proud of herself. It times like these she wishes she could speak to the man that often consumes her thoughts. She would love just to Tell him about her day, and to hear about his. She wonders where he is, if she seeks him out would he object to seeing her. Her fingers are itching to do a quick search, but then she thinks about the way they lefts things, and she just can’t. Seeing him won’t change anything, she still can’t give him what he wants. Why put him through any more pain. Still, a part of her wants to see him, wants him to know the effect he had on her life.

Felicity shakes her thoughts of Oliver and says, “Yeah, their bromance has really flourished, I was half expecting Barry to serenade after Cisco got him the limited edition of Stars Wars Luke Skywalker’s Lightsaber.”

“It concerns me that I actually know what that is,” Lyla says deadpan.

Felicity laughs, “With all the time we spend with them, I think it’s inevitable. Be careful Boss, you might end up stuck into to going to ComicCon. You could dress up as Rey!” She teased.

Lyla shakes her head as if to say that is the last thing she will ever do. “Maybe I should rethink the Barbeque. Not sure spending more time with Allen and Ramon outside of work would be wise.”

“Maybe,” Felicity says. Knowing full well her boss doesn’t mean it, she may not be into all things fantasy, but she knows Lyla cares about the people who work for her. She wouldn’t have invited everyone from work to her home for a Barbeque if she hadn’t.

“Speaking of Barbeque, I haven't received your RSVP.”

Felicity sighed, she knew there was a reason she was summoned, outside patting her on the back for a job well done. Lyla had invited everyone from Argus to her house for a BBQ and according to Barry everyone goes, stuffs their faces with delicious food and has a great time. But with her luck, she would go to this shindig and will say something completely inappropriate in front of her colleagues and boss. And then she will lose this awesome job that is too good to be true. Okay, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but really she’s bound to make a fool out of herself, it’s only a matter of time.

“I’m still checking my schedule.” Lamest. Excuse. Ever.

Lyla seems to agree because she gives her an incredulous look. After a moment her face softens and says, “You don’t have to come, Smoak, if you don’t want to. This isn’t one of those mandatory work social events. This is just a group of people having a good time, and eating lots of food.”

Felicity gives a nod in understanding. “Well then, in that case, I’ll bring the wine.”

* * *

 

Oliver is loading up his last load of the day, after an another ten-hour shift, he’s tired, hungry, and his body is ready to give way but he’s content, possibly happy. His job, the people he works with, the Diggles, his new apartment things he didn’t have living in the mansion has made it all the more gratifying for him then all the years he’s lived with his parents. Oliver’s thoughts are interrupted when his pant leg begins to vibrate, he reaches into his pocket to dig out his phone. He doesn’t bother checking who it may be, there really is only one person it could be.

“Hey, John.”

“Oliver, I’m glad I got a hold of you, listen I won’t be able to go out with you and the guys tonight. Lyla wants to have a date night, says we haven’t spent enough time together.”

Oliver can hear the laugh in his voice. Diggle has been trying to get Lyla to make more female friends, but since she works mostly with men and her work hours are crazy, doesn’t leave her much room to create many friendships. Which means she spends most her time with Dig.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I may try to get out of going myself, it’s been a long day.” But highly unlikely, there’s no way Roy wouldn’t be on his case about it tomorrow.

“Say ‘hi’ to Lyla for me, I’ll see you.”

“Yeah. Oh, wait! Before I forget you coming to the BBQ right?”

“Umm. . .”

“Oliver.”

“I’m just messing with you.” He says with a smile, he knows John can’t see. “I’ll be there.”

With a laugh, Dig says, “Great! See man.”

“See you.” Before he has a chance to put his phone away, someone smacks his shoulder causing him to jump and says, “Ready to go?”

“Uhhh”

“It’s your turn to buy the first round.” Roy smugly reminds him.

Oliver gives Roy a tight smile, which he can’t see because of the scarf covering half his face and says, “Yup.” So much for staying in tonight.

* * *

 

After a few rounds of beer, Oliver is ready to call it a night. It’s not that he’s not having fun with the guys, he is. It’s just exhaustion is getting the best of him, and he’s ready to climb in his new used bed and get some much-needed sleep. That and he’s not in the best of moods, for reasons he does not know, maybe he really does need rest.

He stands from the table and says his goodbyes, a few call him weak with a laugh, which he responds with “Yeah we'll see who's laughing tomorrow when you can’t get your ass out of bed.”

With a snicker, Roy says, “I’ll walk you out.”

Oliver’s new apartment is not far from the bar, so he doesn’t need to call for a cab. Which is good cause he doesn't mind the walk. He talks to Roy for a while, about sports and such, Roy invites him to a Rocket’s game. Which he happily accepts, they talk for a bit more until something catches his eye. Across the street he sees a woman and a man talking, arguing. He can’t make out what they are saying but he sees the man grab a hold of the woman’s arm roughly.

Moving away from Roy who was still talking, he begins to walk towards the pair. By this point, the man is hovering over the woman, and from where Oliver stood he could see the fear in the woman’s eyes. He felt his own fear and anger coursing through his veins, with each second that passed. The man pulled out something from his pocket, Oliver couldn’t see what it was but judge by the way the woman reacted he had a pretty good idea. He could see the distress all over her face, whimpers of pleas he could not hear, but plainly see.

It was then when Oliver found his voice, “Hey!”

“Get away from her!” He ran across the street, grabs a hold of the man by his shoulders and separates him from the woman, who’s to shock to move.

“Run. call the police,” he tells her.

Not paying attention to the man in front of him, he turns his face in time for the blow. Caught off guard Oliver stumbles back, he could feel the blood dripping down his pig nose. From the corner of his eye, he sees the pocket knife aiming for his stomach. Oliver grabs the man’s wrist and twisted the pocket knife out of his hand. Dropping it to the floor, Oliver kicks it away from them before the man has any more ideas.

The punches keep coming but Oliver’s quick, he blocks them and released a few himself. As they continue to fight they inch closer and closer to the edge of the sidewalk, they don’t notice this or the headlights approaching.

The next thirty seconds flash by too quick to fully comprehend. One moment Oliver is blocking a blow, and the next, his back hits the windshield of a car that came out of nowhere. The car stops abruptly and Oliver’s body rolls off the car to the cemented street. With the wind knocked out of him he could feel the scarf, that is still wrapped around his face, restricting his air supply. From a distance he can hear his name being called, he tries to move but his body refuses to obey.

“Jonas!”

“Jonas?”

he can hear the concern in his friend's voice and feel Roy shaking his shoulders, “Hey man, can you hear me?” He tries to say something but he could feel his body began to shut down.

When Oliver did not respond Roy began to tug on his scarf, he can faintly hear him say “We got to get this off you, you can’t breathe.”

Oliver moaned in protest, no one can know his secret. No one can see him like this. But it was too late, once the scarf and hood fell away, Oliver saw the surprised and shocked faces of friends and strangers staring back at him before everything went black.

* * *

 

Oliver awakes to sound of beeping, he lifts his eyelids and looks around the white room. He notices straight away the beeping is coming from monitors by his bed and sees the IV hooked up to his arm. Hospital. He has never been to a hospital before, and as he lays he racks his brain of what had led him there, and then all at once, he remembers. The woman and man arguing, the fear in her eyes, the fight he had gotten into with the man, the car that came out of nowhere, and Roy, unknowingly revealing his secret. He remembers and so does his body apparently, he feels pain on sides and finds it’s a bit difficult to breathe. He slowly sits up on his bed and tries not to move too much.

When he does, he sees Raisa sitting, sleeping in a chair beside his bed. A small smile form at thought of her refusal to leave his sight. He knows how protective she is of him, and he can’t help but feel guilty for making her worry.

If Raisa is here that means his parents know, and if they know so the does all of Starling City. The realization did not alarm him as much as he thought it would. He doesn’t know how he’s going to face his friends, his job, or the world for that matter but surprisingly the thought doesn't terrify him as much as it once did. Oliver slowly and gently places his hand on top of Raisa's.

When she stirs and is met with Oliver’s deep blue eyes, he gives her a warm smile. “Oh Oliver!” she says with a bright smile as tears begin to form. Reaches across engulfing him in a hug to which he gladly returns. When she releases him, she grabs a hold of his face with both of her hands, “I was so worried about you.” she says with sadness in her eyes. He knows she doesn't just mean the accident, he hadn’t called once since he left the mansion and he could see how much that hurt her.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he replies. He feels guilty for putting her through all this but at the time he thought there was no other way.

She searches his face for a moment and says, “You seem different.”

“I feel different.”

“Are you happy?”

“Mostly.” he answered honestly.

She smiled at him patting his cheek as motherly as she always had, “Promise you call more, yes?”

“I promise.” he says as he gives her a kiss on her cheek.

Moments later the doctor arrived and explained to Oliver his injuries. Thankfully nothing severe, he suffered a minor concussion and bruised ribs, a few cuts, and scrapes but nothing to be concerned about. The doctor declared a clean bill of health, prescribe some medication for the pain and told him, he would be able to go home in an hour or so. Relieved Oliver thanked the doctor and with Raisa’s help made his way to the bathroom to get changed.

As he was finishing up, he heard voices from the other side of the door. The voices grow louder to the point where he could recognize them. Swiftly he opens the bathroom door and stares at his parents, from the corner of his eye he sees Dig, with his arms folded, sporting a not so pleased look. His mother is the first to speak, “Oliver, we are so happy you are alright.”

She makes her way across the room with her arms stretched out. She embraces him, Oliver wraps his arms around his mother but his body is stiff. “Hi, mom.”

She releases him and says. “We were so concerned for you.”

“I know.” It was never his intention to worry his family, but he would never apologize to his parents for leaving.

His father came up beside him and patted his shoulder, “Oliver, I’m glad to see you are well.”

“After all our searching we finally found you.” Oliver was half-tempted to tell him, he didn’t want to be found, but held his tongue.

“Well, what’s in the past is in the past.” His mother says with a forced smile. “Now that you’re dressed we can go home.”

“What?”

Ignoring Oliver’s confusion his mother went on to say, “If there is anything you want from your apartment, we’ll send someone. Though I can’t imagine there would anything you would want from there.”

He was stunned that his parents could just dismiss the last few months as nothing more than a rebellious moment of their deform and incompetent son.

“What if I’m not ready to go?”

This time his father spoke up, “Oliver don’t be ridiculous, you had your fun, now it’s time for you to come home. Fulfill your responsibilities.”

When Oliver didn’t object, John did.

“He doesn’t want to go. Oliver is a grown man now, he can make his own decisions.”

Robert gives John a cold stare, “Mr. Diggle this is a family matter, and since you are no longer under our employment, your opinion is not valid or warranted.”

Diggle doesn’t seem fazed by this, in fact, he seems more than ready defend his friend again.

“Oliver.” His mother says, “Now that you have been exposed. The whole world will want to know who you are. The moment you step outside, everyone will know the truth. Are you really ready for that?”

For a moment he was quiet, truthfully he wasn’t sure he was ready, things will undoubtedly change for him, he doesn’t know if they are good or bad. If he’ll come to regret it but he does know one thing. He can’t go back to his old life. He can’t be locked away again, living his life day after day in the mansion waiting, hoping for someone to come and break the curse is not living, it’s surviving. Now that he’s had a taste of what life could be, he cannot fathom going back, even for his parents.

“Yes, I am.”

The beastlike man picks up his green hoodie from the chair and puts it on, but not the hood. He makes his way to Rasia gives her a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll call.” He does the same with his parents, though they were still to shocked to reciprocate the gesture. He turns to Dig, “Think you could give me a lift?”

Diggle gives the biggest smile, “Yeah man.”

They make their way out of the room towards the lobby, and just like his mother said, he saw the crowd of people. Reporters and their cameras, waiting for the hideous Queen heir to make his debut. Oliver takes a large shaky breath and walks out the door.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Oliver adjusted to his new life. Again. He admitted, he was nervous, confronting his friends, his job, and pretty much anyone and everyone he meets was nerve-wracking. He received lots stares on a daily basis, but no one ran or screamed and that in itself was enough to put Oliver at ease, mostly. Journalists and paparazzi couldn’t get enough of him. They asked many questions wanting to know all about his life, called him a hero for stepping in to help the woman the other night. He’s pleased to find out the man he fought with was arrested and dealt with according to the law.

At first it seems privacy was a thing of the past, but eventually, Oliver figures out a way to get around the reporters or simply ignore them. When he had the courage to confront his job his boss merely grunted, “I’ve seen worse.” and then yell for everyone to get back to work. His friend Roy, shrugged as if it was no big deal, “I told you, man, you’re not that special.” He gave Oliver a playful grin and extended his hand to shake, “I’m glad you’re alright Oliver.” “Thanks, man.” And then in a very manly way, Roy punched Oliver’s shoulder, “First round is on you tonight.” before Oliver can retaliate Roy scurries away to his workstation.

The next day Oliver stood outside on the Diggle’s doorstep waiting. Not for the door to be open, he would have to ring the doorbell for them to even know he was outside with two trays of Tula gingerbread cookies in his hands. No Oliver was waiting, or debating more like it, deciding if he should make his presence known. This is the first get together he’s been to without his mask. Granted all week he’s been without his makeshift mask but this time he will be trapped in a room full of Diggle and Lyla’s friends, the setting is much more intimate than what he's used to.

What If they don’t like him, or they’re scared of him?

What if he embarrasses his friends?

Maybe he should leave, he’s already accomplished so much this week. He’ll come to the next BBQ when things have calmed down and his face isn’t all over the papers. Oliver pivots his foot to make a quick escape when from the corner of his eye he sees the door swing open and hears, “Oliver, so glad you could make it.”

Oliver sighs in defeat and turns back around to face his friend’s knowing smirk. He gestures to the cookies in his hands, “I brought dessert.”

Dig’s face lights up like a kid in a candy store, “Yes! Thank you. You have no idea how much I’ve missed Raisa’s food.”

Diggle grabs a hold of the trays and gestures for Oliver to come inside of the house. The moment he does all of Oliver’s senses came to life so much so that he completely disregard anything else his friend had said.

The moment he steps foot in the house and shrugs off his jacket he could see the Diggle’s house packed with people. In the kitchen and in the living room where the music is playing from the speakers, people laughing and conversing amongst themselves. From where he stood he could smell the steaks that are already cooking, making his mouth water.

Lyla walks up next to him,”I’m glad you decided to come in, for a minute there I thought I had to send Johnny to go and get you.” she says with a warm smile. She takes a hold of his arm directing him further inside the house, “I would love for you to meet the the people I work with, they’re a bit eccentric but I think you will like them, especially Smoak she’s very smart and pretty.” she says with a wink.

Despite his nerves, Oliver laughs, “Thank you Lyla but I think I’ve had enough matchmaking to last me a lifetime.” Lyla pats his arm in understanding.

“So that’s why I never got a call from you.”

Oliver turns his head and sees his actual matchmaker Tommy Merlyn.

“Tommy?”

Surprised Oliver reaches out to shake his hand, “It’s good to see you, man.”

“You too.

Oh! I would like to introduce you to my beautiful wife, Caitlin Snow-Merlyn.” He places his hand on her swollen belly, “And this is Benjamin.”

As Tommy beams at his family, Oliver takes a moment to observe them, he’s never seen Tommy so happy and his wife Caitlin is beautiful and practically glowing as she rubs her stomach. He can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, not of Tommy but what he has. There’s is a part of him that wants what Tommy has. Someone to spend his life with, someone to look at him the way Lyla looks at Dig or even the way Caitlin is looking at Tommy now. To have a family of his own.

“Congratulations to you both.” he gives a polite smile to Caitlin, but he could tell by the way she averts her eyes she’s not comfortable with him there. He tries not to take it personally, he knows his looks are a lot to handle. And she’s not the first one to react this way. It's just something he has to learn to get used to.

“Thank you, Oliver. Enough about us I haven't seen you in months, I thought you were dead or something.” He says.

“Thanks, Tommy.” he says sarcastically.

Moments later Diggle joins the conversation and the three of them talk for some time after a while Dig introduces Oliver to some of his old army buddies, they were polite, but most of them reminded him of Sharp, intimidating tough men who been through some things. A little rough around the edges but not seemingly bothered by his appearance at all.

Oliver is just about to excuse himself from the group to get some food when suddenly he hears, “Oliver?”

His whole body goes rigid, he recognizes that sweet voice, that very voice which haunts his dreams. He doesn’t even have to turn around, he already knows who it is. But he has to be sure, he has to see her, he hasn’t seen her face in months. The sudden overwhelming desire to see her became too much, he quickly turns to face her and just stared into her blue eyes.

* * *

 

Felicity was running super late, she got up late, got in the shower and of course, she ran out of shampoo, then cut herself shaving, again. Her hair was not in a cooperating mood, and none of her outfits looked good on her. Not to mention she still had to stop by the store to pick up the wine, today was not her day. She really wanted to make a good impression with Lyla, but now she probably thinks Felicity flake on her which only furthers Felicity’s guilt.

The moment she got to Lyla’s house, she decided to slip in through the back, that way it would seem she had been there the whole time. And looking around at the many guests in attendance, it would not be too far-fetched to believe.

She meekly smiles at the other guests as she makes her way through the backyard and into the house. She steps into the kitchen places the wine on the counter, and immediately spots Cisco and Barry. The minute they spot her, the guys begin to call out to her, but she quickly shushes them, explaining she doesn’t want Lyla to think she just got there. Cisco scoffs, “yeah sure like she doesn’t already know, whatever you say, babe.”

Felicity glares at Cisco, Barry tries to defuse their glaring contest by bringing up the new Avengers movie coming out, which always works. They talk for while until Felicity sees Lyla come into the kitchen she tries to act casual but Lyla sees right through that and gives her an ‘Are you serious’ look. Embarrassed Felicity blushes and mutters “Sorry I’m late.”

Lyla shakes her head with a smile, “Well I’m just glad I didn’t have to send out a search party for you.”

She wraps her arm around Felicity's shoulders, “Come on Smoak let’s mingle, you can talk to these nerds at work.” She says as she points at Cisco and Barry giving them a playful smile.

Now they both glare at Lyla as she steers Felicity into the other room, Lyla introduces Felicity to a number of people, many of them were friends of both her and her husband, back when they were in the military, it was how they met. Most of them were nice to her, but also very scary and for that reason, she will make sure not get on their shit list.

“I want to introduce you to Johnny now, I know he’s around here somewhere,” Lyla says to Felicity after excusing themselves from her friend Sharp, which Felicity was more than happy to leave him be. Felicity was curious about Lyla’s husband, she talks about him enough she feels like she knows him. After looking around the room Lyla says, “He’s probably out back, checking on the steaks. Wait here I’ll be back.”

“You got it.”

Once Lyla leaves Felicity decides to do a bit of exploring, she looks at pictures on the walls and framed photos on the furniture, smiling until she sees one of Lyla and someone who looks very similar to Diggle with his arms wrap around her, “No way, that’s not possible.” she whispers. The universe cannot be this cruel. She quickly scans the other photos and sees Diggle smiling face in most of them. Felicity backs away from the photos as if they would physically hurt her.

She about to turn to go and make a quick escape when she sees him. There in the middle of the crowd with his profile on full display is her Oliver-no not her Oliver, she doesn’t have the right to claim him. He’s not hers. Before she can make a plan, her mouth has a mind of its own, “Oliver?”

She knows he heard her because his body goes tense, abruptly he turns and looks straight at her, neither one say a word they just stare as if making up for last few months. She hadn’t noticed when Oliver step away from the group and walked to her, until he was standing right in front of her, “Felicity” He says her name like a prayer, and she wishes more anything things could be different.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

After a moment she says, “You look great. I mean . . .” She clears her throat. “You seem happy, like really happy. Almost like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.”

Oliver doesn't say a word as he continues to gaze at her.

“I saw the news, what you did for that woman was very brave. I’m proud of you Oliver, leaving the mansion, going off on your own, it took courage. I knew you had it in you.”

“Thank you.” He says, giving her a sheepish grin.

“You look pretty good yourself.”

Felicity blushed at that.

“I meant what I said Oliver, you’ve really come into your own, doing what you did . . . yo-you, inspire me.”

Oliver narrows his eyes, “But not enough to seek me out.”

“What good would that have done?

Some things are out of our control Oliver.”

Oliver scoffs, “Don’t I know it.”

He begins to turn away from her but before he can get far Felicity reaches out grabs a hold of his arm, “Oliver please don’t do this.”

“Do what Felicity?

Walk away?

You lied to me, and the mess up part is I don’t even care that you did. Because I thought that we . . . that you . . .” He stares into her eyes and she can see all the pain and hurt and she wants more than anything to make it all go away.

“If I asked you again right now, what would your answer be?” He reaches out, caresses her face with both of his hands, “Can you accept me, all of me?”

She held his gaze, “Can you?”

He doesn’t say anything but she can already feel him pulling away from her. Oliver steps away and the moment his hands dropped to his sides, she misses their warmth. He doesn’t look at her when he says, “I should go.”

“Oliver-”

“Goodbye, Felicity.”

He moves away from her swiftly, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room. She watches as his large frame weaves through the crowd until she can no longer see him. It is then when the tears begin to form.

* * *

 

He had to get out of there, he couldn’t be in the same vicinity as Felicity because he knew if he did he’d go back to her and plead with her to give him a chance, and he’s not sure he can handle being rejected a third time. He hastily puts on his coat ready to get the hell out of there.

“Oliver? What’s going on? Why are you leaving?”

Not bothering to look at his friend, “How could you not tell me she would be here?”

“What? Who?” Diggle grabs a hold of his arm, “Oliver come inside let’s talk about this.”

Oliver quickly pulls away while shaking his head. He marches down the steps and into his ‘new’ used car, driving as quickly and far away from the only woman that has ever made him feel both ugly and desired at the same time.

As he cruises through the streets, his phone vibrates in his pocket, thinking its Dig he lets it go to voicemail. By the third missed call he digs into his pocket to find his parents calling, he picks up the phone on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Oliver thank goodness we got a hold of you. Why didn’t you answer the first time?” He can hear the irritation in his mother’s voice.

“Sorry, mom. What’s up?” Wanting nothing more to end the call and be left alone.

“We need to come home, Oliver?”

“Why is something wrong? Is it Raisa?”

“No no, nothing like that she’s fine. In fact, it’s something quite wonderful.”

“Mom do you think we could this another time, I’m tired.”

“No, we cannot! You must come home. I promise it will be worth it.”

Oliver sighs, “Alright, I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

Oliver makes his way through the mansion heading towards the Meeting room he immediately sees his father approached him, “Hey Dad.”

“Oliver, finally, come your mother and I have the best news.”

As they turn the corner and walk into the room, “Alright dad but I can’t stay for long.”

He stops midway when he sees the last person he ever expects to see.

“Hello, Oliver.”

Helena stands from the table giving Oliver a small smile. Oliver turns his attention from Helena to his parents, “What is this?”

Before his parents have a chance to answer, Helena leans forward, “Listen, Oliver, I understand this may be confusing for you, but I want you to know, I’m sorry. I was afraid of my feelings and I ran.”

Oliver narrows his eyes, “Oh is that what you were running from, I could have sworn it was me you were running from.”

Helena is quick to assure Oliver that is not the case, “Only my feelings for you.”

Practically growling, “Is this some sort of joke?”

How could his parents possibly think he would be ok with this. She ran away screaming just like all the others, why the change of heart now?

His father claps his back giving a forced laugh, “Oliver let’s not make the poor girl beg.”

His mother then comes up behind him, “She can break the curse, Oliver. Look at her, she’s exactly the kind of woman fit to be a Queen.”

“No.,” he says with finality.

Robert turns to Helena giving her a charming smile, “Excuse us for a moment, dear?”

Helena gracefully bows her head, “Of course.”

He roughly grips Oliver and leads him out into the hallway. As soon as they are out of earshot, “Why are you ruining this?”

“Because dad we don’t have to do this anymore. Things are different now.”

“Why? Because your face is splattered all over the newspaper?”

“No, Of course. I’ve made a life for myself, I have work, I have an apartment, I have friends who care about me.”

“Oh, Oliver sometimes you could be so naive. The day you were born I thought the same thing, that maybe, just maybe you wouldn’t be judged by how you look like. That you could lead a normal life, and people won’t want to exploit you, but the truth is they will never truly accept you.

You’re popular now Oliver, but will happen a year from now? Hmm? Do you think Mr. Diggle and his wife, will continue to welcome you with open arms, that they wouldn’t get tired of you? They feel sorry for you Oliver, that’s all this is. Eventually, their goodwill, will run its course, and then where will you be?

This life that you built won’t last, these new friends you’ve made aren’t really your friends, their fans Oliver.”

‘Did you hear, the pig speaks six languages.’

‘Oh look, the pig can cook.’

Roberts takes a hold of Oliver’s shoulders, “You are nothing more than a talking pig to those people. A talking pig.”

Oliver looks away from his father, not sure how to respond to that.

“Now. Helena wants to marry you.

Oliver listen to me.”

Reluctantly Oliver glances at his father once more.

“Are you prepared to walk away from your one and only chance? Our one and only chance at a normal life, to have everything we have worked so hard for?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #7: Originally a kid debate between Diggle and Lyla was going to be a major conflict for them. I cut it out because I felt like their was too much going on, maybe I'll include it in a future story ;)


	8. "You can't Handle the Truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!!
> 
> I know it's been a little while, uh? More like a year. Sorry about that, life has been... well life.  
> ANYway, here is the next chapter, shorter then my usual. I'm trying see with shorter chapters means quicker updates, we shall see.  
> Thank you for following the story, means the world to me! Shout out to heidi2310 and Minny16 your persistence fuels my writing :)
> 
> As always not beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movie.

Slade is typing away on his keyboard, writing a piece on corporate greed, when he is interrupted by Larry bursting through the door as if it were his office, “Wilson!”

“For Christ’s sake, Larry don’t you knock?” 

Annoyed, Slade looks up at his co-worker, who seemed to show little to no remorse, for making him lose his train of thought. 

“Don’t go pouting on me. I got a story for you, more like a story you can help me with, I’ll share the byline, eh...how about I mention you as a source in the article?”

Slade turns back to his screen and begins to type again. “Get out of my of my office Larry.”

“Wait! Here me out. I’m doing this ‘Riches to Rags to Armed Robbery’ story.” Larry wiggles his eyebrows as if he’s onto something great.

Slade just stares, “And?”

The other man rolls his eyes, “Annnnd, Lois had mentioned you were looking into a one Felicity Darhk.” 

Slade’s ears perk up at the mentioned of Felicity, “What does this have to do with her?”

“She’s the one I’m doing the story on,” he says as if it were obvious.

“Felicity Darhk? Armed robbery? No, there’s no way.” She may be crazy, but she’s not stupid. 

“I’m serious. I got the call, she’s already confessed.”

* * * 

Slade walks into the room where the visitors sit across from the inmates with only the glass separating them. He searches for Felicity, the only reason he’s helping Larry with this story, and takes the only seat available. A young brunette, cuffed and wearing a blue jumpsuit, who looked somewhat familiar but was not Felicity, seats across from him. She gestures for him to pick up the phone next to him. Hesitantly Slade picks up the pay phone.

“Are you the lawyer my boyfriend sent?” 

Confused Slade looks to the guard standing by, “There must be some sort of mistake I’m looking for Felicity Darhk.” 

The woman across from him replied before the guard could, “Yeah, hey! I’m Felicity Darhk.”

“No, you’re not.” 

“Yes, I am.”

“No.” Speaking louder this time, “Felicity. Darhk.” 

“I’m not deaf Asshole. I can hear you. I am Felicity Darhk.” 

“But you’re…” 

Slade flashed back to the first time he met Felicity at that grease pit. The hostess-Iris who show him a table, told him she would go get her, he remembers the girl that came to his table, her name tag said Felicity, didn’t it? Yes! It did. He even asked for her name and she said, Felicity… none of this made sense, how can there be two ‘Felicity Darhks’? It’s not like its a common name.  
Dumbfounded Slade looks to the woman across from him again, just as she stood up, and bent over to pick up a pen the guard had dropped, she looks up at the guard and gave him a coy smile, “you dropped this handsome.” And just like that it all clicked, flashes of that day came flooding back, the woman sitting across from him was a waitress, at the Burger place he found Felicity. She was the one who “accidentally” dropped her pen in front of a table male customers.

“...Shit.” 

The woman-Felicity turns her attention back to Slade, “What?”

Slade looks at the woman as if he’s seeing her for the first time, “Wait a minute, what about the woman who worked with you at the restaurant, Big Buster?” 

“You mean Big Belly Burger?”

“Yes! She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and who wears glasses. A bit of a temper on her.” 

“Oh! You mean Felicity? Yeah, Felicity Smoak. That’s S-M-O-A-K. Make sure you get that on your pirate pad there.”

Slade gives her an unamused look and quickly scribbles Felicity’s name, he gets up abruptly to leave. 

“Hey wait! What about my lawyer?”

“Best of luck to you Felicity,” he says without a backward glance. 

* * *   
Oliver stands outside the theatre, inhaling the fresh Starling city air, he closes his eyes hoping to allow his mind to drift away, someplace quiet and peaceful. Instead, his mind drifts to a time in his life that was both amazing and disappointing. He’s not surprised though, over the last few days he finds himself thinking more and more of the girl with the glasses, the girl who changed everything. 

But now is not the time to reminisce about those days. No, now is the time to clear his mind, have a few moments to himself before his fiancee figures out he left her talking to the usher about the horrible seats they were given. 

Oliver thought the seats were fine, in fact, he felt the view was perfect, he could see all the actors on stage singing and dancing throughout the production, telling the story of an emerald green skin girl, who was judge and ridicule by her appearance. He felt her pain and wished this world was not so cruel. Despite the ache in his chest, Oliver loved the show and would happily come and see another. But he knew that would be unlikely, Helena did not seem to enjoy the play in the slightest. Throughout the show, she complained about the music, the actors, and the theater was too cold. Even when Oliver offered her his jacket, she still found fault in the seats that were “too lumpy” to sit on. 

Then during intermission, Helena demanded better seating, claiming the seats were not to her liking, it was at that moment Oliver had enough and snuck away before she noticed he was gone. He remembers now why he revealed himself so quickly, she is the most high maintenance and the least interesting person he has ever met. And the fact she can be both is perhaps her own cruse.

With his hands buried in his coat pockets, he cannot help but laugh at his bleak situation, if he can’t handle Helena for one night without sneaking away, how he is supposed to be with her for the rest of his life?   
The thought alone gave him pause, Helena is supposed to be what he wants, she is supposed to be the answer to his prayers but there are times where it doesn’t feel that way at all. And he’s not quite sure what to make of that. 

The beastlike man observes the busy streets, noticing the stares directed at him, some curiously, a few in disgust, he has found it best to ignore all the onlookers. As he counts down the seconds before Helena finds him, he spots a blonde head, and his chest quickens just a bit. She can’t be my Felicity. He thinks. He’s seeing what he wants to see is all. No, it’s not her, and Felicity is not his. He chastises himself. 

But then the blonde lifts her head hugging her coat closer to her chest, making him see her face clearly, and it is her. Felicity. He blinks his eyes rapidly making sure he’s not hallucinating, what are the odds he would see her again? He never brought up Felicity’s name to John after the BBQ the Diggles’ hosted, too afraid to know the answer, and too embarrassed for the way they left things. 

As if they were magnets, he found himself pulling to her, his feet moved of their own accord and he called out her name before his brain could object. 

Felicity turned to the sound of his voice, and her eyes widened upon seeing him. 

“I um… uh…” She was speechless. Her mouth hangs open forming an ‘o’, and Oliver couldn’t help but think how cute she looked. 

As if afraid to scare her off, In a gentle voice he says, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

At the same time, they both began spilling out their apologies and then laughed awkwardly. 

Felicity looks up at him with those big blue eyes and says, “You first.”

Conceding Oliver says, “I’m sorry for the way I acted the last time we saw each other. To be honest, I never thought I’d see you again, and when I did I… I don’t know, I thought things would be different.” 

“Oliver.” The look of remorse and sadness written all over her face made him want to reach out to her and wipe it all away, he’s not telling her this to guilt her. He’s doing this because sometime very soon he is going to marry another woman and finally break the curse he’s been waiting for his whole life and a part of him can’t allow their last moments end the way it had before. He needs her to know she wasn’t a curse, she was a gift. 

“It’s okay, I get it,” he says giving her weak smile. 

“I’m sorry too.”

“I know. When we met, it was a very difficult time in my life. I had been seeing candidates since I was 18 years old and not once did any of them saw past this.” he says gesturing to himself. 

“It’s a lot take in, I get that now.”

Felicity shakes her head. “No, Oliver...”

Before she could speak any further, Oliver interrupts, “Felicity, let me get through this. Please?” 

She looked like she wanted to argue, but he needed to get this out, and she must have seen that as well because she reluctantly nods her head, “Okay.”

“Over the years I’ve seen many candidates and after a while, they all blended together, their names and faces were a blur, and once that went on for so long I had stopped seeing them as people. It was like a dream, an endless dream. Until one day I caught this small blonde woman stealing my favorite book.” He remembers she amused him. She wasn’t like the others, she was different. “You were the first person I could see as a person.” 

“Oliver…” She whispered. The intensity of their stare almost made him wrap her in his arms. 

“You woke me up Felicity Darhk.” 

There were tears in her eyes, and God he wanted to kiss them away. She may not want him the way he had hoped, but he needed her to know what she did for him.

She breaks their silent stare, closes her eyes as if trying to compose herself, “Oliver there is something that I’ve wanted to tell you…” 

“Oliver! There you are.” 

Helena places her hand on his shoulder, “I have been looking all over for you.” she says almost accusingly. 

“I’m sorry, I ran into… an old friend.” 

He quickly turned to Felicity, “Felicity this is Helena… my fiancee.” 

Helena narrowed her eyes, “You.” she says as if the word itself personally offends her. 

Felicity didn’t seem phased at all, in fact, she matched Helena’s stare head-on, “Helena.” 

Confused, Oliver says, “I’m sorry, do you two know each other?” 

“No!” “Yes!” They said at the same time. 

Helena smiles, “But of course, little Felicity and I went to prep school together, Dalton. Isn’t that right?” 

With a challenging look in her eyes Felicity shakes her head, “No, I believe it was a Camaro, yellow to be exact. Some would describe as nightmare ugly, even go as far as to say grotesque.”

“Enough! Can’t you see you’ve hurt him plenty.” 

Felicity stills, Oliver tries to speak in her defense, “Helena…”

“No really Oliver, everyone knows what she did to you, it’s no secret.”

Before Oliver can respond Helene grabs a hold of Felicity’s arm, “Excuse us, Oliver, we’re just going to catch up a bit, won’t take long. Oh, and do make sure the Usher fixed the seat issue.” she says as she hastens her steps leading Felicity further away from him. 

* * *   
“You make me sick!” says Felicity after she had been shoved into the ladies room of the lobby. 

“Why? I’m giving him exactly what he wants. And I don’t see anybody else lining up to do that.”

Helena’s eyes gleamed, “Unless… unless you are. Are you lining up?”

Felicity pursed her lips, “That’s not the point.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“No.” “Yes, it is the point!” 

Helena stands only inches away from Felicity, “You want to judge me? Fine. but how about you look in the mirror behind you before you go accusing me. Oliver needs someone to break the curse, and I need to be in my father’s good graces again, so you see, we both win.”

Moving away from Helena, “You don’t even love him.”

The other woman chuckles, “Look, if you want to go out there and tell that man, that the only woman willing to stand up and say, ‘I do,’ still gags at the thought of fucking him, then please, be my guest.”

Helena steps aside, gesturing for Felicity to move forward, “But then again, it’s not me you’ll be hurting. Is it?   
Tell me, Felicity, how many more times are you going to come in between Oliver and his happiness?”

Felicity’s gaze dropped to the floor as guilt and shame filled her. satisfied, Helena makes her out of the restroom, “That’s what I thought. Be well, Felicity.”

* * *

Ever since her talk with Helena, Felicity has not been her cheery self. Which has certainly not gone unnoticed among her co-workers. Cisco, Barry and even Lawton, have tried to put a smile on her face. They’re sweet. But no amount of corny jokes, Sci-Fi debates, and tasty pastries from the bakery down the street, are going to change her mood. All she wants to do is drown herself in a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, and watch Dirty Dancing on repeat.  
But alas, the boys insist on being there for her, and of course Lyla who still doesn’t know why she ran out of the BBQ as fast as she did. 

Truth be told, Helena’s words stuck with her. She knows Helena has her own motives, but that doesn’t make what she said any less true. Oliver deserves better, Felicity lied to him, she told him she was someone she wasn’t, she gave him hope. In a way, she promised him something she couldn’t deliver.

A knock on her door pulls her away from her thoughts, “Yes.”

Lawton pops his head in, “ Hey, someone is here to see you, he’s waiting in the lobby.” 

Her brows drew together in confusion, “Uh, ok. Thanks.” 

Odd, no one other then mother knows she works here at A.R.G.U.S, Oh no! She thinks, please Great Google let her mother not send her a Strip-o-gram to ‘Get your blood pumping’ as mother put it.

She goes off the elevator and hastens to the lobby, as quickly as she could, but it wasn’t a strip-o-gram there to greet her but rather a one Slade Wilson.

“Felicity Smoak! Daughter of a cocktail waitress eh?”

Felicity laughed nervously and gave a tilt of her head, “Took you long enough.” 

“I saw a bakery about a block away, join me for a cup of coffee.”

Felicity nods her head, “sure.” Though, she knows he wasn’t asking. 

“You’re buying.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

Once they got their coffee and took their seats, Slade just stared at her. Finally, he says, “Well kid, you really fooled me.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know you were looking for the other Felicity when I came to wait on your table… at first anyway.”

“Yes, I know. I had a little chat with Iris, apparently, it was only her second day of work at the time, she didn’t know.”

Felicity nods her head, and began to fidget, “Look, Mr. Wilson, about the money… I’ll get the rest to you as soon as possible, and I’ll repair the glasses.”

Wilson waved his hand as if it didn’t matter, “I think I got what I deserved out of that mess.”

He pulls out today’s paper from his coat. “You saw this?”

Felicity clears her suddenly dry throat, “Hmm. Cute couple.”

Slade scoffs, “Yeah. Oliver and the Beast.”

She chuckles lightly at that, “Hey, they’re both getting what they want, right?”

He lifted an eyebrow at her, “ I know what she’s getting. What’s he getting?”

Felicity bows her head a little, “Well, he’s getting the day he’s waited for all his life, breaking the curse.” 

Slade laughed, “Oh, you don’t actually believe that, do you?”

She quickly lifted her gaze, “Well, don’t you?”

“Hell no.”

Shocked, “No? What the frack have you been chasing all these years?”

Slade shrugs, “I don’t know. A wounded ego and a missing eye, I guess. I mean come on, a curse? I’m more likely to believe in supersoldiers.”

“I know it's far-fetched but Oliver believes, and if this curse is real, he’ll finally have what he wants.”

Slade studies her for a moment, “You love him.” 

Felicity lets out a shaky breath, and gives a curt nod, relieved to at last admit it to herself.

“You know Felicity, it’s not too late to stop Helena.”

Felicity signs, “It's what he wants.” 

“Look, Kid, if getting married is all it takes to break the ‘ooh, the curse,’... Then why not you?”

Felicity shakes her head, “I’m not Felicity Darhk.”

“So?”

“ ‘One of their own kind’. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #8: Even though Helena is kind of a B*tch in my stories, I really liked her on Arrow, hope see an appearance sometime in future seasons. Maybe an all female team-up, yes please! :)


	9. "This is Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow family!!
> 
> What another chapter!? I know I'm shocked too!  
> Thank you for continuing following the story, and your kinds words. You're awesome!  
> Enjoy the chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters or the movie.

“Having a little trouble their buddy?”

Oliver shakes his head, chuckling softly, “I've been tying ties since I was eight years old, you’d think I would know how to do this with my eyes closed.”

Diggle calmly takes a hold of his tie and begins to fix it, “On your wedding day, its ok to be nervous. That's what I’m here for.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

“Anytime,” he says absentmindedly. 

“Seriously Dig, thank you… for everything. I would be still living in that shitty apartment if it weren’t for you. You’re a good man John.”

Oliver extends his hand, and Dig gladly accepts, shaking hands with warm smiles.

It was at that moment Oliver’s father walks into the room, “How are we doing Oliver? It's almost showtime.”

Oliver straightens and turns to his father, “Just about ready. How do I look?”

“Uh, fine. The tux looks great.”

Oliver sighs, “Thanks, dad.” 

Robert turns when he hears a knock on the door. Roy and Rene pop their heads inside the room. Oliver waves for them to come in, as Robert rolls his eyes. His doesn’t approve of his friends, nearly throw a fit when Oliver told him, Dig would be his best man. 

Eventually, though he left Oliver alone, either way, Robert still gets what he wants. 

Roy and Rene shake hands with Oliver, congratulating him on his wedding day. Tommy comes in a minute later requesting a word with Robert. As Robert excuses himself, Rene speaks, “So you really doing this Hoss?”

“Yup”  
“You sure you want to do this? Cuz I know a whole lot women that wouldn’t mind being with a celeb like you. Just say the word Hoss, and I’ll make it happen. We’re here for you man. And not for nothing but that Helena chick looks like she a lot of work.”

Next, to him, Roy sighs loudly, “That was settled, Rene.”

The younger man then gives Oliver an apologetic smile, “What he means is Helena is… a little intense. We just want to make sure this is what you want.”

Touched, Oliver extends his hand, “Thanks for looking out guys, but really I want this… I’m happy.”

As Rene shakes Oliver's hand, Roy clasps his shoulder, “If you’re happy, we’re happy.” 

 

* * * 

“Daddy I think I’m going to be sick.”

Frank Bertinelli huffs, “Oh for goodness sakes Helena. You’ll ruin your dress.”

Helena leans over the sink of the bathroom in the ensuite, the Queens had given her to get ready. She has spent the last half an hour in a consistent state of motion sickness. Anytime she thought about Oliver or anything related to him, she could feel her breakfast beginning to surface. 

Frank leans against the doorway, “Are you better now?”

Helena splashes water on face, but not before sending daggers at her father.

Frank smirks, “Don’t worry Helena soon the curse will be broken.”

Helena stares at her father, “The only one cursed around here is me.” 

 

* * * 

 

Robert and Tommy speak in hushed tones as they make their way to the meeting room. The older man is extremely irritated at the moment. Particularly with Tommy, who did not have the good sense to turn away that vail reporter Wilson, the same reporter who had forced him to sacrifice so much of their livelihood, to shield Oliver away from the outside world. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the one-eyed bastard decides to intrude in on his home, on the day of Oliver’s wedding and demand a word with him. 

In a few short moments, Oliver would be married to a respectable Blue Blooded woman, and the curse will finally be broken. Robert has waited 27 long years for this day and he refuses to wait any longer. 

Upon entering the meeting room, Wilson is noticeably nervous. Good. He wants the reporter to sweat, serves him right for coming here uninvited. 

“Losing your eye was your own damn fault.”

Slade stands to his full height, “I know, and I just want to apologize-”

“Apology not accepted.” 

Slade’s eye twitches and his nostrils flared as Robert stares him down.

“If you haven’t noticed I have a wedding to go to. So, whatever it is you came here to say, say it already!”

Slade puffs out his chest and matches Robert’s stare. He slams down the folder that was in his hand on the small table between them, “Meet Felicity Smoak.”

Cautiously, Robert picks up the folder and opens it, Tommy is behind him, looking over his shoulder as he reads, “Felicity Megan Smoak MIT graduate.”   
The photo on the top of the page is that of Felicity Darhk the woman who rejected Oliver’s proposal. 

“What is this?” Robert says harshly. 

Wilson responds with, “Keep reading. It’s just getting good.”

 

After their talk with Wilson, Robert excused himself and left the room quickly with Tommy in tow.   
Shocked by the recent revolution, the older man took a moment to compose himself. Tommy glanced his way, “I told you not to rush the process.” 

With a shake of his head, Robert straightens out his tie. “This changes nothing.”

Tommy’s eyes went round, “How can you say that? Not only was Helena a part of…”  
Robert cuts him off, as he begins to walk away “As you yourself once said, she’s still one of our own kind.”

Tommy moves after him, “Fine. What about Ms. Smoak?”

“What about her?”

“Don’t you think Oliver has the right to know?”

“Know what? That this Felicity Smoak lied about everything?”

“That she doesn’t have the power to break the curse.”

“And why the hell would he need to know that?”

“Don’t you see? Maybe that’s the only reason why she said no.”

Robert stilled midstep, his brows drew together as he peered at Tommy, “You don’t know that, and I don’t know that.”

“Sir, you honestly can’t..”

Robert cuts him off again, “If it is true, then good for her, at least she still has some semblance of mortality. We are done here, Tommy.”

“Damn it, Mr. Queen! You know how he felt about her, you can’t just..”

“I know what’s best for my son!”

Tommy grew silent.

“Consider this matter closed, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Oliver stares out the window of his bedroom, he can see the staff working diligently moving chairs and vases full of flowers, fixing last minute touches of decorations on the lawn, where the ceremony will take place. His parents handled everything, they choose the invitations, the cake, the flowers, down to the very tux he is currently sporting. It had less to do with his refusal to help, and more to do with Oliver just not caring whether the flowers were roses or tulips. Or which popular political figure would be in attendance. Honestly, he would have preferred a small intimate ceremony, a large group of people still make him uncomfortable, but ‘simple’ was not the Queen way. So Oliver bow out, allowed his parents and Helena take control of the day that will forever change his life.

Diggle walks into the room, “Hey man, just want to let you know the ceremony is going to be delayed a bit. Helena is not feeling too well.”

Oliver turns to his friend, “Will she be alright?”

“Yeah, her dad said she ate some bad shrimp the night before, but she’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

Oliver turns back to stare out the window, “You remember that time we went to the park and played football with those kids?” 

Diggle smirked, “Yep, we got our ass’s kicked by a bunch of thirteen-year-olds.”

Oliver laughed, “I came back limping to your house. Lyla was not happy.”

“Uh-huh, I almost slept on the couch that night,” Diggle recalls almost bitterly. 

Oliver laughs out loud, “That was a good day.” 

When Oliver turns to see Diggle’s reaction, he was surprised to see the smile slip away, and his eyes flickered with something he can’t quite name, maybe Regret? or sadness? 

“John? You alright?”

Diggle’s eyes bored into his, “Oliver, did I ever tell about my brother?”

“Yeah, you told me you two served in the military together. But he um died during a transport accident.”

“That’s right. When I lost him, I thought I failed him. I’m his brother. It was my job to protect him, look out for him.”

John takes a step towards the window, seemingly lost in thought. “You know, when I first started working for your parents, I thought ‘What the hell did I get myself into?’  
I remember telling Lyla I was going to find another job as soon as possible. But then I got to know you, I got to see the kind of person you are. You were this kid who carved life, ready to live on his own terms. Ready to make your mark. Just like Andy... After the day I found you in your shitty apartment, I watched you lived your life, you didn’t just survive life Oliver you took control of it.  
“Andy was the same way, just a lot more reckless.” He says with a laugh. “When I see you, I see him. And I can’t help but think if I had told him how I felt that day, that the transport didn’t sit right with me, maybe, maybe things would have been different…”

Concerned for his friend Oliver says, “John?”

“Oliver are you sure you do this? Are you sure you want to marry Helena?”

“I-I yes. Of course. Look Dig I know you are not crazy about her, but she’s a good match for me.”

“Is that you saying this or your dad? Because honestly, you don’t have to do this. You can still have a great life, you don’t have to compromise your happiness to get what you want. 

Oliver shakes head, “You don’t know what you are talking about John.”

“No? Did you forget I was there too? I was there when your parents pushed every single Blue Blooded woman your way. I was there Oliver when every single one of them ran away, including Helena. And if you say she has a change of heart now then great, but Oliver you haven’t. You don’t touch her, you don’t laugh with her, you haven’t even cooked for her, have you?”

Oliver turns away from Diggle, hoping to draw out his words that bring too much truth to his ears. He’s doing the right thing, he tells himself. This is what he wants. John doesn’t know what it’s like to look the way he does, to walk down the street and feel the stares of others. The looks of pure disgust, even from his own parents. People can’t see past the pig nose, ears and rashes all over his body and why should they? So what, he won’t ever have that kind of relationship Helena, at least the curse would be broken. He will finally have his own life. He’ll never be caged again. Right?

“Not everyone ends up with their ‘Lyla’, Diggle.” 

The other man nods his head in agreement, “Maybe. But the Oliver I’ve known for the last few months didn’t settle. He made his own choices.”

Diggle turns and makes his way to the door before he leaves he turns his head to Oliver “Whatever you decide, I’ll be there.”

* * * 

Oliver makes his way down to the kitchen, he hears the music playing outside. People he hardly knows chatting amongst themselves. But Oliver is too preoccupied with the delicious smells of Tula gingerbread cookies to pay them much thought. He sees the woman who practically raised him in an apron, her hair in a tussle, and has flour on her face. Rasia is giving orders to the kitchen staff as she pounds her fists in the dough. She sees Oliver and her eyes widened, “What are you doing here? You suppose to be married.” she reprimands as she makes her way to him.  
Oliver smiles at her, “How can I get married without my favorite girl?” 

Her mouth curves into a smile, “Ooh you make an old woman blush.” she says in her thick Russian accent. 

She unties the knot of her apron, “Come, I want you to try this.”

She shows him what appears to be a round loaf of bread with designs of flowers carve into it. And in the center a small bowl of salt. She takes a knife and cuts into the bread, taking a piece and dips the bread into the salt. 

“В моей стране традиционно есть хлеб с солью в день вашей свадьбы. Приносит удачу.” [In my country, it is tradition to eat bread with salt on your wedding day. Brings good luck.]

She offers the piece to Oliver to which he accepts with a smile.

“Я думал, что это традиция пить много водки” [I thought it was tradition to drink lots of vodka.]

"Это тоже." [That too.]

As Oliver chews away on the very salty but savory bread, Rasia claps her hands once, “Now let me take a look at you.”

Oliver immediately stands straight like an obedient child, running a hand through his short hair.

Rasia beams at him, “Ooh, you are a man now.”

She takes a hold of his pig face with both of her delicate aged hands, “but you will always be my handsome boy.”

Oliver laughs softly,”You don’t have to lie to me anymore Rasia, I’m a grown man now, I take the truth.”

Rasia brows drew together, “Where’s the lie?” she challenges.

Oliver dropped his eyes to the floor, and when he didn’t answer Rasia's face soften. 

“Oh Oliver, I wish you could see what I see.” 

The beastlike man lifts his eyes and sees Rasia own eyes fell will unshed tears. 

“Oliver? Oliver where are?

“Oliver! There you are! Helena is waiting.”

Robert grabs a hold of Oliver and leads him away from the place he spent most of his childhood, towards where the ceremony will take place, where his bride awaits.

 

“Friends, we have joined here today to share with Oliver and Helena an important moment in their lives…” 

They say before you die, it's the most important moments that flash before your very eyes. And Oliver can’t help but wonder when the time comes would he look back on this day with gratitude or regret. Would this day be the beginning or the end? As he looks out into the crowd, he realizes they are all foreign to him. Expect his friends who he spots easily, with their goofy grins and loud cheers. He sees Roy, Rene, and most of his co-workers took up a whole row, even Sharp is present though he still has his scowl. Next to him seats Lyla, once she caught Oliver staring at her, she wiggles her eyebrows at him. Oliver laughs quietly and quickly turns his attention to Helena, who though beautiful, looks pale. 

“In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one...”

 

Till death do you part, Oliver almost says aloud. The Priest beside him goes on to speak of love and marriage, but Oliver is not really listening anymore, instead, he replaying his earlier conversation with Diggle. He told John this what he wanted, but is it really? He spent most of his life trying to be… Perfect for someone else. When he left the mansion, he didn’t just learn about the world, he figured out things about himself along the way. 

Oliver turns slightly to his left and studies his friend, John Diggle. The very man that took him under his wing and invited him to his home, when he didn’t have to. Robert Queen may have taught Oliver the ins and outs of how to be a businessman but it was John who taught him to be a man. And true to his word John stood strong by his side, giving him small encouraging smile. He gives Oliver a short nod to look at his right. When Oliver glances in that direction he sees Rasia with a tissue in her hand, wiping tears from her eyes, she sees him and gives him a watery smile. A lump begins to form, as he thinks about all those years ago of cooking and baking in the kitchen together, not once did she turn him away. She made sure he had somewhat of a childhood. She played games with him, read to him, took care of him when he was sick. She gave him gifts, he considered priceless. Even now, she had him part take in a Russian wedding tradition because it ensured Oliver’s happiness. And what does every good mother want? For their children to be happy… It was that train of thought that gave Oliver pause. Mother? Rasia didn’t see Oliver as a chore she saw him as her son. “I wish you can see, what I see.” 

That’s it. Rasia doesn’t see the beast. She sees her son. A man. For the first time, he sees himself through someone else eyes, and it makes his chest swell. For so long he thought he was unlovable, he thought himself a monster. But he’s not, he’s his own man. And as he looks around him, he can clearly see the faces of those close to him, the warmth in their eyes, the easy smiles on their lips, all directed at him. The monster. 

For as long as he could remember Oliver thought about all the things he didn’t have, but he neglected to realize everything he does have, a loving mother, protective brother, friends who are there with him to the end and a home of his own. He may not have the life his parents had envisioned, but he realizes now, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oliver do you?”

Startled, Oliver looked at the Priest, “What?”

“Do you take Helena Maria Bertinelli as your wife?”

“I-I”

Oliver looks around him again one last time before turning his attention to Helena, “I don’t. I’m sorry Helena.”

As he takes his leave, he can faintly hear an eruption of voices break out and his parents loud gasps. His name is called repeatedly but he doesn’t spare anyone a backward glance. He has to get away, far away from there. His senses are on high alert, but he doesn’t slow down, in fact, he quickened his pace. He strips out of his jacket and tie because the confines are too much. His fingers are tingling and he feels a bit dizzy but he keeps going, somehow he ends up in the greenhouse he had built all those years ago, the one place he found peace. Oliver closes his eyes trying to keep his breathing even. 

“Oliver!”

He opens his eyes to the sound of his father’s voice.

“Dad, I’m sorry, but I can’t marry Helena.”

“ Why on Earth not! This is the moment we have been waiting for Oliver. A whole new life, a new you.”

Oliver shakes his head. “That’s not what I want.”

“Oliver thinks about what you are giving up, this is what we’ve been working towards. Your dream.”

“No dad, this is your dream. My dream is to go back to the life I built, and the home I created. To the people I love. I like who I am. This is me.”

After those words slipped through his lips, Oliver literary felt the wind knocked out of him. One moment he was speaking face to face with his father and the next moment he felt a force that he never felt before, lift him off his feet. With nothing to grab onto, Oliver shut his eyes braced himself for a fall that never came. Instead, he felt weightless, like he was floating. But he wasn’t afraid, in fact, he never felt so at ease, the weight of the curse he carried all those years, was no longer bringing him down. He must of blackout at some point because when he came to his father was looking over him, “Oliver?” he whispered with shock written all over his face.

Slowly Oliver sat up, “Dad, what..”

Before he could finish his sentence he noticed immediately something was off, his hand shot to his nose, and he couldn't believe it. He touched his ears and look down at hands and arms. Feeling down his torso. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling and seeing. 

“Dad, what happened to me?”

“You broke the curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact # 9: I didn't add Thea to the story because she would have broken the curse a long time ago. Which kind of defeats the purpose. Besides who isn't for self love, am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think, let me know in comments below I'd love to hear from you, and if you liked it, give it a heartfelt kudos, and if not I'm sorry.
> 
> Fun Fact #1: Figuring out how Oliver got the curse was a challenge, because in movie it was the first born daughter. I wrote another way, but it so complicated that even I had a hard time understanding it. So I decided to be as simple as possible :)


End file.
